Fate Gate: The Arrival of Heroes
by KojiroSenpai
Summary: The Holy Grail gave Sieg another wish for protecting it. Now Sieg and Ruler are given a chance to live in another world. How will they live and protect this one if another world invades it. Fate Apocrypha x GATE. Pairing : SiegxJeanne d'Arc, OCxMordred. OP characters.May contain Harem and Lemons in the Future.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note :

Disclaimer - i do not own any materials that are used in the making of this story.

Hi everyone! This will be my first crossover story. I have read a lot of fanfiction especially crossovers that gives me ideas and imagination to make my own. I will say a early sorry if my grammars and spelling are wrong since english is not my first language. I will be glad if you guys can give me some tips but i plan to make this story on my own to practice more for future needs. Anyways this will be a Fate Apocrypha x Gate - jietai kare no chi nite , kaku tatakeri crossover. I will be putting a OC for my ideas to fit in. Hope you enjoy my story !

CHAPTER 1

ARRIVAL

The Reverse Side of the World. A place only beasts and legends can live.The place that Seig protects the Holy Grail from humanity.

Days, weeks, months and years. He already lost track but still waited. Knowing one day he could see her again. Jeanne d'Arc the one gave him meaning in life. The one he cherish in his heart. The one he love.

For many years he stayed in this land. He keeps on thinking of her. Remembering the time that they where together. Her smile that made his chest thightens. Her voice that made him relax. Holding her hands that give him comfort.

He wish that they can be together. To be in a place for them to enjoy. But knowing such place doesnt exist. There is no perfect world. Good and Evil will always be present. Humans doesnt see how others sees. Leading some to pointless wars.

He only wish for the both of them. To live without fear. But if that time comes. He will protect those who are needed. To save those who need saving.

"Is that what you wish?"

Sieg surprising open his eyes. Standing in front of him was the Holy Grail. Still using the female body like last time. He release he was back in his human form.

"Is that what you wish?" The Grail ask again.

Is the Grail granting him a wish? But there is no War. No Master and Servant to compete with. No pointless battle and death are happening. Many more things are going inside Sieg head. But this is a chance for him to wish for himself. So he decided.

"Yes. I wish for it to be granted." He answered.

To his surprise again. The Grail smile. Showing emotions that made him speechless. Who knows the Holy Grail could have emotions. A device that many wanted for their dreams to come true.

Suddenly everything went dark. It felt like he was pull into a void of darkness. Panic struck him but quickly calm down. Trying to analyze his situation, thinking something went wrong when his wish was granted or not. He could not see anything from afar. He could see his body but that was it. But then he heared a voice calling his name.

"Seig-kun?"

A familiar voice that made his heart skip a beat. Turning around he saw what he wanted to see for a very long time. Standing now in front of him was the women who he waited.

"Ruler?"

Standing there with a white dress reaching above her ankles was Ruler. Jeanne d'Arc doesnt understand what is happening. She remember walking , searching for someone precious to her. Next thing she know her vision went dark. She become confuse and fear for what could appear. But her worries vanish once she saw him. Sieg, the one she was searching for.

"It is you?" She said with tear starting to flow from her eyes.

She sprinted towards to comfirm that this was not a dream. Ruler tackles him. Sieg wasnt prepared making them fall to the ground. "It is you!*sniff* i miss you so much." Jeanne told him. Crying in his chest.

Sieg was happy to hearing those words. He embrace her to give comfort.

"I too miss you Ruler." He said with a caring smile.

Ruler was glad to see him again. It felt like forever searching for him. But now her journey ended and can be happy. It was now the time for him to know.

"How did you find me?" Ask Ruler. She was really surprise to find him here.

"The Grail granted me another wish." He simple said. Shocking Jeanne. "But how?!"

"I am not sure. Only the Grail could answer that."

Jeanne may have tons of question but she set it aside. For now being with the man that showed him the right path. The one who corrects her mistake. The one who she admire the most. Is enough for her to be happy.

"Sieg-kun."

"Yes?"

"I am in love with you."

For the first time. Ruler saw Sieg gain a blush but showing no emotions. But what he said made her blush also.

"I too love you Ruler." Jeanne was now trully happy so lay in his chest. Hearing his beating heart gave her joy. Sieg was thankful. For granting his wish, and for giving him the love of his life.

They didnt notice a white portal opening from below them. Making them slowly fall to endless light. But they didnt care.

GINZA ,TOKYO JAPAN 9:35 pm

Kurosawa Kojiro is a average japanese citizan. Has black curly hair that fits his oval face. Stand 5'7 with slim body. Proud owner of small cafe name Servant Cafe.Today he just finish preparing for next week big event in Ginza. He plan to open on that day since many will come. " hope many will visit next week." He said to himself.

His cafe is not well known for being small and plain. The place wasnt that bad but he has a lot of competitors. A lot of them are Maid cafes that people visit more. But he doesnt mind at all. He was happy with his job. It was his dream to own a cafe and it came true.

"Men its pretty late. I really need to close the shop now." He check his watch. The cafe always close at 7pm but since he need to finish preparing. He wasnt able to notice the time. Its a habbit for him if he is so into something.

Once he check everything before closing. He switch off all the light. He actually own the whole place plus the 2 floors above. He worked hard in order to get the place. Saving money for almost 5 years. He was lucky to find it before someone else bought it. They original owner was very old. The place was wreck because he cant afford to get it clean and fix. So he sold it for a cheap price.

At first alot of people wanted to buy it instantly. But never did because they where frighten. Rumors said the place give of a strange vibe. Some says they see a shadow figure showing around the place. Weird noices here and there. When i arrive there it wasnt so bad. Yeah it give of a strange feeling but it didnt bother me. The first time i met the old man. He was kinda weird and creepy. I told him the place was gloomy but didnt bother me. I like it because it was unique. He laugh and said something to me that made me shiver. _" You will be the perfect care taker of this place. You better take care of it." The old said in a creepy tone._

"I wonder what he ment that day." He said to myself. Pull out his keys while heading for the door. He felt cold air behind him. Turning around he look and nothing much was out of place. Shrugging it of while continuing on.

"Ha?" He was about to close the door and head upstairs but suddenly a bright light was shining inside the cafe.

CRASH*

Something crash inside making him panic and quickly open the door. He turn on the light to see whats going on only to be surprising. A boy and a girl where lying on the floor unconsious. They have weird cloths making him think they where cosplayer he usually see around Ginza. The boy was wearing a white long sleeves polo with a vest match with his black pants and shoes. While the girl was wearing a long white dress. Swirls in their eyes and dirt on both of them. A table and 3 chairs where broken.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN HERE?!" Kojiro shouted.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

The next morning Sieg woke up. Slowly opening his eyes to adjust from the brightness of the sun shining down through the window beside him. Sitting up he notice he was in a room. A plain room with a single bed, a closet, a table with drawers and a large standing mirror beside it. He tried to stand up but felt pain from the left side of his head. He reach for it with his left hand. A bandage was covered around his head didnt notice it was there when he woke up. Standing up he went to the mirror the check himself. He was wearing a white shirt which fits him and black pants.

CLICK*

The door open making him flinch. Came in was man that look like around his early 30. Wearing a black t shirt and grey pants. The man looked at him with a surprise look. He was caring a tray of food and beverage.

"Ow ! Awake already? Here i brought you something." He said.

"Excuse me Mr..?"

"Kurosawa. Kurosawa Kojiro. You can call me Kojiro." He gave him a gently smile.

"Kojiro-san. Can you tell me where am i?" Sieg ask. He was not sure how he got here. But seeing Mr. Kojiro offering food and gving of a warm feeling. He believes he was a nice person. Like Astolfo for helping him when he tried to hide from those homoculus searching for him. Gaining him a bit of pain in the head.

"You should not be standing up right now. You kinda hit your head when you and the girl suddenly appear while crashing in here." He said while placing down the tray on the table.

"Girl? . . . . Ruler! Wheres Ruler!?" Sieg suddenly ask while fear was showing in his eyes. He fear for Rulers well being. He doesnt want to lose her again.

"Is that her name? Strange, but dont worry. She is currently resting in another guest room i have." Kojiro said.

Seig was glad to hear that. He cant think of anything to do if she was gone or in pain again. Atleast this kind man helped her.

"Could you take me to her? I need to check if shes fine." He ask.

"Maybe later. For now you need to eat. I bet you hungry young men." He said.

GROOOOOOWL*

. . . Seig just stare at him with a blank fac. Making Kojiro laugh a bit from the sound of his hunger.

"Haha. Well eat up. Later if the girl ... Ruler?... Wake up and eat we can start talking about you two." He told him while heading toward the door to leave.

Sieg could only stare at him leaving. Alot of this where running in his mind. Ruler included. But for now he needs to do something important.

GROOOOOOWL*

. . . . . . . . Which is to satisfy his hunger.

 **LATER**

Ruler doesnt know how to explain her current situation. Once she woke up. She found herself lying in a bed. A tray of food and some clean clothes beside it where on the table near her. She did felt hungry. Sitting up heading towards the table. She notice her current attire was still the same but a bit dirty. She check the clothes beside the tray. It was a big white t shirt and a skinny jeans. But before she pick it up the door suddenly open making her yelp.

"Ruler!" It was Seig with a warm smile.

"Sieg-kun?" Said a confuse Ruler. Before she could say anything else. Sieg went towards her and hug her tightly. Making Jeanne confuse more but a small blush was showing on her face.

"I was scared. I thought i lost you again." Sieg said to her. Ruler doesnt understand whats going on but smiled softly to Sieg.

"Its ok Sieg-kun. I will never leave you again. I promise." She said while embracing gently to give comfort. Sieg felt at peace hearing Jeanne gently voice.

The two stay like that for a while not noticing Kojiro staring blankly at them. "Get a room you two. Ow wait you both are already in one." He told them.

Both flinch, seperating instantly from what he said. Jeanne blush a little while nervously scratching the back of her head. Sieg was only staring at him. Annoyed he ruined their moment.

"Anyways if you two are finish. Head downstairs so we can discuss about this." He sigh to that.

While closing the door. "Ow and dont make to many noises. I have customers down stairs." He grinded with s wink.

Sieg doesnt understand what he said but Jeanne had a massive blush on her face. She fainted a little because of her imagination. "Ruler ?" A confuse Sieg said.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

After changinh clothes and filling up there belly. The two went downstair leading outside. To their surprise they didnt know where they are. But before they have the chance to look around. A sharp pain struke their head. Hearing a voice which was familiar to them.

 ** _"TRANSFERING OF INFORMATION. PROCESSING. . . "_**

They felt a massive headache making them hold their head. Information of the world where slowly transfering in there minds. But soon stop once the important one are given.

Once the pain was gone they took around. They see signs in Kanji making them believe their in Japan.

"Japan? How did we get in japan?" Ruler ask Sieg.

"I dont know. Maybe the Grail made a mistake when the wish was granted." Said Sieg. They are not sure where in Japan. But for now they headed inside the cafe.

Entering the shop. The smell of fresh coffee mix with the sweet aroma of pastries hit their nose. The place was rather simple. Every furnitures where wood giving it a western style feeling. Walls are painted red while ceiling the ceiling white. Window are design that fits with the furnitures. At the counter where different kind of pastries where display. From cupcakes to cookies. Cakes and pies. A lot to choice for any hungry customer. Above the counter was the menu. It shows they also offer cold beverages and dessert.

Looking around they saw only a hand full of customers including Kojiro which was standing at the counter. He already notice them so they went to him.

"I see you to love birds are done. So anything you want to ask?" He said while grinding a bit.

Jeanne blush but compose herself. "I thank you for taking care of us while Mr. . .? "

"Kurosawa Kojiro. But you can call me Kojiro." He said.

"Kojiro-san. And my name is Jeanne. No last name just Jeanne." She told him. She figures if she told her full name he might laugh thinking he copied the name of a saint or something. Which it was her.

"Jeanne it is then. I can tell your not telling me something. But i will not force you so dont worry to much." Making her relief. She was glad Kojiro-san was a nice person to understand their situation.

"Kojiro-san can i ask where exactly are we? We know we are in Japan. But specifically where we dont know." She question.

"Well you both are in Tokyo. Actually in Ginza." He answer her question.

"Can you tell me how you found us?"

"Well you kinda... Appear out of no where then crash inside the shop." He said blankly.

"Argh we are sorry for any damages." Jeanne apologies while bowing. Making Seig bow too.

"Dont worry it wasnt a big deal. Im just glad no one got seriously injured which was relief. Ok my turn. How did you arrive inside my shop?" He now question with a calculated look.

Ruler started to sweat a little but Seig didnt react. Was it s good idea to tell him the truth. Can they trust him. But before any more thought came up.

"I can tell that you dont trust me. But i will tell you now that you dont have to worry about others knowing about this because starting now. I will promise to not speak of this to anyone i know. You two seem like good kids. I can offer you both a place to stay depends if you want." He told them while giving s charming smile.

Jeanne stare at him to figure him out. This person was to kind. She could tell he is not lying about what he said. Or giving any negative energy. "Why are helping us so much." She ask.

"There is nothing wrong in helping people. And life is kinda boring lately. You two seem to be in a complicated one. I smell trouble when i saw you two. Might join for the fun" He grinded.

Jeanne could only smile to that. "Fine. But can we talk privately?"

"Later for now wear this." He suddenly showed a pair of clothes. One which was a maid outfit while the other was a butlers uniform.

"Ha?" Confusing both Sieg and Ruler.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

God that took forever to finish. It was fun making this story from scratch. I tried to fix some grammars and spellings but i still know i miss a lot. Again im sorry if you cringing from it. Anyways Kurosawa Kojiro is my OC. I base him to my future dreams and the name came out of no where so Hooray me :D next chapter expect someone to appear but i will not spoil you guys. Also be ready for some events that will happen in the future. This Kojirosenpai signing out !


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note :

Disclaimer - i do not own any materials that are used in the making of this story.

Hello again guys! So i miss a lot of stuff to mention from the previous chapter. Yes the characters ive chosen are OP (forgot to put in the discription he he) but they will only use a small amount of it for them not be seen as a threat by the higher ups (Goverment). They can freely show what they can do because i decide there will be no Mage society or Clock Tower stuff happening in Gates World. No Alaya or Gaia will interfere them also. Lastly the OC i own will have some combat experience. What it is will be a secret :P It will be shown later on. Ow one last thing about the Pairing and Harem part. I dont want it too be big so the maximum will be 3. Ill put the names at the end of the chapter. And I do plan to ask someone for help in cleaning this. My grammar is not the best but I'm working on it. Anyways enjoy the story !

CHAPTER 2

 **The Red Knight and The Paladin of Charlemagne**

**3 DAYS LATER**

Jeanne d'Arc. The Saint of Orleans. Never have thought she would be working as a server in a Cafe. Ruler doesnt know if she should be happy or mad. Happy that she gets to live with Sieg peacefully away from Gaia influence or Alaya interferance. It seem this world wasn't connected to them. Base on the information given by the Grail.

Mad and embarrass because of the outfit she is wearing for 3 days. It was a maid outfit. She was fine at first one Kojiro-san gave her but the skirt on this one was too short for her. She could feel people staring at her. Same goes to Sieg but was given a butlers outfit. Making him look more handsome. Makes her wanna~!!!!!

 _"NO RULER! Don't think like that! God forgive me for my corrupted mind!_ " She said to herself. Kojiro pretty much corrupted her for the past days. Teasing her and telling naughty stuff that made her mind fried. She could not look at Sieg-kun properly without turning red cherry. Who knew the guy was a pervert inside. " _Why did we even agree to this!"_

Kojiro-san was nice enough to offer them to work here. He actually runs the place by himself.At first they thought about it. But since that day they explain him their situation.

 ** _FLASHBACK 3 DAYS AGO._**

 _After working for bit they started to explain to him on what happen to them. Kojiro could only stare at both of them with calculated eyes. Jeanne might have thought he was thinking they where making up the story and Seig could only stare back. But soon they where rewarded with the sound of laughter. "Pffftttt HaHaHaHaHa!!!"_

 _At first they thought he might not believe them but quickly ended from the words he said._

 _"Hehe. . . Well I think I got myself in a crazy situation. I believe you two." He said smirking._

 _"Why do you believe in us so much?" Sieg said with a questioned look._

 _" it's crazy to think the actual Jeanne d'Arc is in front of me at the same time you being non-human born from magic and stuff. But I can see in your eyes that both of you are telling the truth. How I know? Let say I have a few trick up my sleeves and hey. This might make my life more fun." While giving a wild grind._

 _They could only smile for this kind man. The world would be a better place if there where more helpful people like Kojiro-san._

 _"Since you two will be living here. How about I offer both of you to work for me? I don't actually have any employees since the place can be manage by myself. But I need some help with events and holidays." He offers._

 _While Ruler was thinking of the offer._

 _"I'm glad that you trust us. So we decide to accept your offer. Please to care of us from now on." Jeanne bowed while Seig follows her action._

 _"Great! Now starting tommorow you two will be wearing this." Showing 2 outfits that made Jeanne fluster and Seig confuse. Kojiro could only make his grind wider._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

sign* she sighed remembering the first time she wear this clothes. It was really embarrassing. Why does he own a maid outfit? And why does it fits her perfectly!? Only Kojiro could answer that. That man was a mystery to her. But still she enjoy working here. The people are nice enough but some gave her weird vibes that made her shiver. Good thing Seig-kun was there to deal with them. Ruler just wish Sieg doesn't change. He doesn't know some of the female customers was looking at him with predator eyes. Making Jeanne irritated.

CRACK*SNAP*

The tray she was holding broke into two.

"Ruler?" Sieg notice the broken tray she held. "Is something wrong?"

Jeanne wasn't sure if telling him was a good idea.

"Ow it's nothing Sieg-kun." She nervously said.

"If you feel tired just tell me. I can handle the shop while you rest." Seig told her.

"N-NO I'm fine! I was just thinking of something. . . S-so just dont mind me!" While forcing a smile.

Once Sieg-kun left her. Jeanne relax, glad he didn't notice her being jealous and protective. She thank God Seig-kun was loyal to her and a bit dense when comes to other women.

Since the day they started working. People started to visit the shop more. Kojiro was working at the back baking more pastries here and there. He was pretty happy with the quantity of customers. Challenging himself with baking and making drinks. It was fun.

"Ha! Glad they took the offer working here." He smiled while continuing baking. For the past 3 days the cafe got livelier. He knows people came to visit because of the two. They attract a lot of customer with their looks and body. But they work hard. Serving guest with ease especially Sieg. The guy was a chick magnet. Then some guy tried to flirt with Jeanne. Didn't end well for him. Sieg saw it and the next thing the guy knew his finger was bending the wrong way. Jeanne scold him after that event.

CRACK*"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sieg-kun!"

. . . Well some people never learn.

"What the-. Who broke my favorite tray?!" I shouted.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Kojiro was enjoying his Green Tea Tiramisu which is his favorite. Side with a cup of hot chocolate while reading his Manga. He closed the shop a couple of minutes ago but stayed for a while to relax. Sieg and Jeanne where already up stairs resting. He enjoy times like this. Eating alone at peace. Peaceful moments like this helps me be calm and relax. Times like this made him think a lot especially the past.

But soon his time relaxing ended when red spark appear in the middle of the room. He rub his eyes thinking he was seeing things. The spark appear again but now flickering. Kojiro was now full alert that something is happening in front of him. Whatever it was he prepared himself just in case. Soon the spark started to grew slowly. The light it produce becomes brighter. Once a spark now a is a red glowing sphere was hovering in the middle of the room. Kojiro heared something from it but he couldn't tell what it was. The sound got louder making a distinct noise.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" . . . Like the sound a person makes while falling from a high place.

The sphere suddenly shrink then expands into a red light. Kojiro had to cover his eyes because of the brightness. Once the light faded he was able to see what happened. Two women where lying down on floor. One with blond her while the other was pink. Again they look like cosplayers with the kind of clothes the are wearing.

"Arghhhh~ wha happen?" The pink hair girl said in pain and confuse. The other one was already standing up while stretching her harms.

"Well that was a thing." The blond girl said. She looked around before noticing the man standing near her.

"OY!" She said while walking toward him with a annoyed face. She grab his collar pulling him closer to her face.

"Who are you and tell me where we are?" She question him. Kojiro was about to reply but then suddenly the door open.

"Kojiro-san are you alright?! We sense a -." Ruler pause looking shock seeing the person in front of her. Sieg was just behind her but soon to was surprise seeing who was there.

"Rider?"

Astolfo could only cry when he heared the voice of her Master.

"M-Master!?" Astolfo shouted. He tackle Sieg making him stumble a bit. Rider hug him tightly while crying on his shoulder.

"How are you here Rider?" Seig ask him. It was indeed surprising to see his old servant here. Have the Grail done something unexpected again?

"I don't know. I was flying with hippogriff to some place in Asia but then a white light appear in front of me. Next thing I know I was falling for a few seconds then landed in here." Astolfo said while letting go of the hug.

"I see. What about you Saber?" Sieg ask her.

"Tsk how the hell should I know? The last thing I remember was dealing with that bitch assassin. Next thing I know I was falling for a while then I landed here." She said while giving a irritated look.

"It seems the situation got even more complicated." Sigh Jeanne.

While Astolfo was lecturing Seig for being an idiot leaving him behind. Mordred notice the guy who was still standing at the same spot. She was about to yell at him but her attention was taken by the piece of food on the table beside him. She went towards it and ask him. " OY! What's this green thing?" With a curious look.

Kojiro had a confuse look but answers anyways. "It's a green tea tiramisu."

"Tira- what?"

"It's a pastry." Kojiro sigh.

"Hmm." Mordred reach for the fork then took big bit of it. Her face change from bored to surprise. Making her drop the fork she was holding.

"? Are you al-" Kojiro was cut off when Mordred held her again by the collar and ask a serious question.

"Who made this?" With a serious tone. Kojiro was a bit frighten from her action. She was leaking a deadly aura. It was like looking at a hungry beast who was sneaking at its pray.

"Me?" He answered nervously. Mordred let go of his collar then look at him straight in the eyes. Kojiro gulp at that thinking he got himself in trouble . But his worries ended when he felt her hands cupping his face.

"I've decided." She suddenly headlock him in her arms. Kojiro gain a blush from the action. At the same time from the feeling her breast at the side of his head.

"This one will be my Wife!" She proclaims.

Eh?

Ruler could only sigh while rubbing her face. "This will be a long night."

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Morning came and Kojiro always wakes up early to prepare for the opening of the shop. Last night after they explaining on what happen. Kojiro decide for the two new comers to stay in order to figure out on what do with them. The group decide to talk about it later on.

He open his eyes feeling tired sluggish. For some reason he couldn't sit up. Something was restricting his movement. Looking under the cover a mop of blond hair can be seen. Quickly removing the blanket he was shock to find a sleeping Mordred lying down on his chest wearing only in her underwear. A red sport bra and panties. His face turn into a tomato while his head started to steam.

" _What the hell is wrong with this women_!" He mentally shouted. He tried to calm himself.

"Mordred. OY Mordred! Wake up." He tried to wake her up while looking away from her body. He may be a pervert sometimes but he wasn't that desperate!

"Hmmhmm five more minutes." She mumbled. Sighing since he couldn't do nothing. Knowing if he tried can get himself killed. Kojiro can tell this girl has a lot of issues. Hopefully this day can't get any worse. Door suddenly open and two heroes enters.

"Kojiro-san Astolfo and I plan to bu-." Whatever she was about to say died down. She was staring at the scene with a red face while Surprising Astolfo, I was looking at them with pleading eyes mentally asking for help.

Both slowly back away leaving while closing the door. I could only hear Jeanne last words before leaving me.

"Sorry! You're on your own." She whisper while Astolfo gave me him the thumbs up." _Traitor!"_

It seem Mordred took a liking at Kojiro after she took a bite of his favorite food. Astolfo and Seig knows that Mordred loves to eat after they witness her ate a lot before. They Didn't expect her to react like that and proclaiming him as her wife. Kojiro had a dumb look at that time.

"*sigh* guess I should get comfy." Kojiro said while adjusting himself then he look back at Mordred. He does admit she was cute in her sleep. She is attractive, her petit frame fit her personality so well. But he is not in a hurry for this kind of stuff. Yes he was surprise on Mordred being forward but he plans to take it slowly. The girl is pretty much a bomb. One wrong move and disaster will strike. But if you defuse it everything will calm down.

"Hmmmm..Green . . Tea.." She mumbled. A stupid grind was on her face.

"Pfffttt." Kojiro chuckle to that. _"Who knew the knight of treachery can be this cute_." He thought. He tries to escape this time because he have stuff to do. So he had the next best thing to do it.

"Mordred if you don't wake up I'll will not bake that cake you wanted." He said. Last night he was drag around being question by Mordred about food he made. Kojiro was glad someone appreciates his food but Mordred is kinda like a kid in a candy store. He promise if she behaves he will bake for her. The women nodded accepting his promise while the other couldn't believe on what their seeing.

Mordred sat up then face him with horror in her eyes. Kojiro look back dryly. "How am I suppose to work and bake if you keeping me in bed." He said.

"Fine! I'll get up!" She said irritated while pouting. God this girl is often scary but sometimes childish and cute.

Both got up. Mordred stretch her body while Kojiro tried not to stare.

"Hmmhaa ... I'm hungry." She look at her grumbling tummy with a frown.

"If you want I can make omelet rice for breakfast" Kojiro said. Mordred eyes sparkle then hug him.

"Ha Ha! This is why I'm starting to like you more!" Gaining him a blush. He just met the girl and in one night she already claim him. Kojiro could only sigh thinking of it.

 _"*sigh* I'm sighing a lot lately. But first I need a cold shower." He thought._

Jeanne was having a really bad morning. The lack of sleep while thinking of the coversation last night made her look like crap. Everyone was back at the cafe sitting on one table while Kojiro was cooking breakfast. Mordred is cheerful today making her look confuse. Astolfo was beside Seig telling stories of his adventure while Homoculus was gone. When Kojiro return bringing the food in the table Mordred eyes shine. They started to eat peaceful while Saber keep asking for more. Kojiro seems to starting to like her also and it wasn't unnoticed by the others. Once they finish Kojiro decide to speak up.

"Since this two will start to live here. I can't let them be freeloaders. The two of you need to work atleast." He said. Astolfo nod which means he doesn't mind. Meanwhile Mordred seem she doesn't like the idea so he was force to tell her. "Mordred again if you don't work. You will not able eat anything I made." With a harsh voice.

Saber again look shock. She look down depress making the others sweatdrop. Kojiro felt bad for that.

"Fine I will let you eat my creation if you work as the security of this place since making you a server is a bad idea." He told her. Indeed they thought the treacherous knight being a server while dress as a maid was a really bad idea. Mordred lighten up instant while looking at Kojiro with hopeful eyes.

"Moving on we still can't figure out why the Grail brought us here. But I don't mind since I can be with Master again!" Astolfo hug her master. Jeanne chuckle from his antics while Seig pat his head smiling.

"If everyone is happy I'm fine with that." Sieg said. They all nodded and started to clean up their mess.

" _It seem this place got even more interesting_." Kojiro thought

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Hope you guys like this chapter! Next chapter will be the start of the invasion! But it might take me few days to write. I plan to make it long since it will be my first time writing a battle scene. Btw I've read the comments and again I'm sorry if the grammar is so cringy and mess up. Right now I don't have the time to fix it because I have stuff to do at home which is fixing the house. I only write on my free time but I will look on those later. Anyways here are the girls I plan to place on Seig and Kojiros harem.

Seig :

-Jeanne d'Arc (main)

\- Pina Co Lada from Gate

-Yao Ro Dushi from Gate

Kojiro:

-Mordred (main)

-Shin Kuribiyashi from Gate

-Tyuule from gate

Why Tyuule? I plan to save her tribe which means the distraction of her clan didn't happen yet and how I will do it will my secret :) see you guys later!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note :

Disclaimer - i do not own any materials that are used in the making of this story.

Thank you for adding this story to your favorites and following it. I appreciate tyou guys for reading my story and for the comments. So far I do plan to finish this one so don't worry if there are time I'm gone and couldn't upload more chapters. Lastly tommorow I plan to take a break since I finish fixing my house. So expect no chapters for a couple of days. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3

Knights of Ginza 

Ginza Tokyo 7:03 am

In front of the Servant Cafe Astolfo was humming happily while preparing to open the shop. She was wearing a maid similar to Jeanne but it was pink.

"Hm hmmmp! Perfect!" He place a standing chalkboard on the front. It shows some of the best sellers and today's special. Kojiro bought it yesterday to attract more customer. Since business was booming he plans to upgrade the place.

It's been almost a month when they arrive in Japan. The four became really popular with the locals and travelers. Everyday before the shop opens a line of people where already forming outside. Surprisingly the majority where women's.

"Oi! Rider are you finish yet?!"

Mordred was wearing a butler uniform the same style Seig use but with a longer tail coat. Since Kojiro made her head of security of the Cafe. Many men that tried to flirt or harass Jeanne or Astolfo where beaten to the ground by her. Earning her the title 'The Devils Servant' while gaining a lot of attention from both men and women.

"Breakfast is ready and I don't wanna miss my wife's cooking!"

"Ehehehe Koji-kun spoils you to much."

Mordred became very close to Kojiro. The guy cook and bake like pro and not only that. He seems very kind enough to deal with Sabers personality. He doesn't mind her being rude, having no shame and being a high temper girl. The guy can even make the her fluster and blush with his words only. They couldn't figure out he was doing it. It's like he was a Saint to her. Wait that's Jeanne's job.

"D-Don't call him like that you dick!" Mordred became irritated while a red tint can be seen on her face.

"Hehe what ever you say Saber." Astolfo giggle while grinding at her.

 **MEANWHILE**

Jeanne felt like crying. She was being punish for making an error yesterday. She was on cashier duties which was the worst idea Kojiro made. Jeanne kinda gave too much change to a customer.

She was terrible in math.

Right now Sieg was teaching him which she happy to accept. But the sad part her brain couldn't process on the subject.

"Alright Ruler let's try this one. What is the value of x when 2x 3 = 3x – 4 ?"Sieg question her.

Ruler made a thinking pose. Soon her eyes started to swirl while steam was coming out of her head. She face planted on the table at the end while Sieg could only sigh.

" _This is worst than dying on that stake."_ Jeanne mentally said to herself.

Kojiro walk towards them from the kitchen bring the food.

"I think you should teach her the basics first Sieg." he told him. Kojiro felt sad a bit for Jeanne. He have read about Rulers story and it wasn't a pleasant one. She was raise in a farm. Fought in a war and died in young age. She wasn't able to learn since her family was poor but she tried only to fail for not being incapable of reading.

Kojiro place a cup of tea in front of her.

"Ruler I know you want to learn so much but take it slow and easy."

"I know. But I don't want to be a burden because of my flaws." She said.

"Your not a burden and I appreciate that you are working hard. But you don't need to push yourself that far to help us. So again take it slowly. I'm sure you can do it." Kojiro gave her smile.

Jeanne was glad he met Kojiro. Yes he was a bit weird at first. But he can be kind and thoughtful especially to his friends.

"I see. I thank you for your kind words." Jeanne happily thank him.

"Good now I'll leave the food here while I'll be making more for Mordred. We will be opening soon." Walking back to the kitchen.

Sieg was glad to see she was fine now. He could had said something to comfort her but Kojiro beat him in that. He admire the man who was kind to give them shelter. I place they can call home now.

"I'm glad you are fine Ruler. Now where were we?" Sieg continues his lesson making Jeanne smashing her face again on the table.

 **2 hours later**

It was past 9am and people where already filling up the shop. Mordred job was to great the guest but it seems it wasn't doing well sometimes. She often threat some of them mostly the men who only enters to flirt with the servers. But she was doing a good job protecting the shop and customers.

One time someone tried to rob the place. Didn't end well for the him.

Astolfo was having fun serving the customers. He been compliment a lot calling him cute and funny. But when he went out one time wearing the butler outfit while making her braid into a ponytail. Many women could only look like hungry lions. Meanwhile the men where confuse asking why she was wearing it. When they found out the whole shop went silence.

On that day people where questioning their gender.

Kojiro wasn't that surprise when he found out Astolfo being a guy. He have seen a fair share of traps in his life which actually turn him bisexual one time. He might like Astolfo but his hands are kinda full right now.

"Kojiro-kun we have a few egg tarts left!" Astolfo told him from the counter.

"Give me 15 minutes to finish up a new batch!"" _God it's only breakfast but it's like a war zone here!"_ He thought.

Meanwhile Sieg was serving a group of highschool girls. He was hold the tray professionally like a real butler. He walks elegantly making them blush a bit.

"Good morning Ojou-sama." Giving them a warm smile.

The world around the girls crack while an heart shape arrow pierced them in the heart.

"Kya!" They squel so as the other girls around.

Jeanne could only look while making a irritated force smile. Her hair turn silver while imitating an evil look. "I'm killing Kojiro for teaching him that." She thought out loud.

Kojiro felt her threat making him shiver.

Saber was leaning back on the counter annoyed because of the noise they made. She had nothing much to do since there weren't anyone making trouble.

"Tsk bunch of idiots." She didn't notice a plate of muffins where place beside her. But the smell was alluring making her drool.

"Mordred you shouldn't be like. Try to relax here have some muffins." Kojiro offers her while giving a warm smile.

Once she notice him her face gain a red tint but silencely accept the offer. She slowly reach for one but notice his stare making her fluster.

"S-stop staring at me like that!"

"Haha gomen gomen I'll head back to the kitchen. If you anything just ask me."

Everyone else witness that and had one thing in their minds.

 _"tsundere?/she's a Tsundere!/a Tsundere?_!" Everyone thought.

"Hmp Baka." She mumble while eating.

 **Meanwhile**

In the busy district of Ginza a giant figure was forming hidden to people eyes in the middle of the street. Something bad was going to happen.

 **An hour later back at the shop**

Everyone where peacefully enjoying their day. Suddenly every servant froze including Sieg.

 _*CRASH*_

Jeanne drop her tray breaking the cups. Everyone inside notice and became worry and confuse.

"Yo is there a problem?" Kojiro exits the kitchen to check what happen. His eyes darted to Jeanne with a questioning look.

Jeanne rush towards him while the rest of the stuff follows.

"Kojiro-san we felt a massive amount of killing intent near here and it's moving fast."she told him while making a serious face.

Kojiro felt confuse at first but quickly turn into a shock. The servant thought him about their world. Giving him knowledge like the Holy Grail War, magecraft and many more. Them reacting like this made him realise something big was happening.

"I understand. I will stay here to make sure this people are safe. Don't worry I can protect them." He told them.

Kojiro have secrets he doesn't want to reveal to them because he wants to forget those memories. But today he might need to reveal himself for the greater good.

The servants understand then went outside. The customers where confuse asking what was going on.

"Everyone I want you all to stay inside! Please trust me for your own safety." He told them while heading towards the front of the cafe. The became more confuse but their questions where answered when a explosion accurate outside. Fear consume them when look through the window to see what was outside.

The group arrive at the scene and it wasn't what they expected.

I giant gate structure was on the middle of the street. From it emerge a horde f men wearing armor which from the medieval period. Beast and monster walking beside them. Men riding on dragon hovering above.

It was an invasion.

Mordred became mad when she saw people getting killed by their hands. She couldn't stand watching so she let loose. A red lightning hit her in flash. Now standing in her full body armor while she grips the sword in her hand.

Jeanne understand Mordred was angry so she gave them command.

"Sieg and I will try to save many as we can. Astolfo take the skies to deal with those dragon. Mordred do not let them spread." Everyone nod to agree.

Astolfo in a flash was wearing his battle gear then she whistle. Hippogriff appears gliding down towards him.

"Master take this." He gave Sieg the sword he used before. "Be careful you two!" Once he was on they instant Launch to the sky.

Jeanne summons her spear flag while her body shine brightly. The light faded now showing her in her Saint of Orleans armor. Both rushes toward people who are in needs of help.

 **Back at the Shop**

Kojiro was helping around people in needed. Calling them to get inside to avoid the enemies. He saw five men heading towards him preparing to kill. He made a stance to defend himself. The first one arrive pointing his sword to stab him. Kojiro side step to dodge then kick the men at the back. He fell down face first dropping his sword and removing his helmet. He tried to get up but something hard was pressing on the back of his head.

 _BANG_

Kojiro shot him in the head holding a M1911 pistol. He took out another one from his coat then pointed at the charging men.

 _BANG BANG_

Two of them where shot on the head. The last one became scared dropping his sword while walking back slowly. Kojiro didn't cared if the men was unarmed so he shot him twice killing the guy instantly.

The people inside could only look at him with amazed and a bit of fear. But mentally thank him for protecting them.

"Sigh. . . I'm getting rusty." He told himself.

 **Mordred**

Mordred was angry. This invaders where destroying her new home. They where killing innocent people and destroying the streets. She was killing them left and right. The horde didn't know what hit them and they could only see a red flash moving on the battle field. It was too late for them to defend and register the pain of being slash because she was to fast. It was a massacre. They tried to retreat but it was to late.

"I'm not done with you guys!" Mordred shouted. She charge her sword with prana but not enough to call her noble phantasm. She made a downward slash releasing a red wave of energy cutting the ground in half while it headed towards them. They could only look in horror before the wave struck them killing everyone on its path.

"Tsk weaklings." Then she rush towards to the others.

 **Astolfo**

Astolfo can be seen flying killing dragon that where terrorizing the people bellow.

"You idiots think you can stand chance with the Paladin of Charlemagne !" He declared while shooting like a star across the sky. He past them to disable the dragon or to kill the riders.

"Haha this is easy! Right Hippogriff!" He ask his ride. The half horse half eagle could only screech to agree.

"Good! Let us continue!" While heading towards the enemy.

 **Japanese Emperial Palace**

People where evacuating towards the palace. The army was getting closer. They quickly rush inside but the crowds where making it difficult. Once the army was in range the bowmen fired arrows at them. The sky was filled with falling arrows. The people couldn't look waiting for their death. Some started to pray for a miracle to happen. Suddenly a women wearing armor holding a flag was in front of them.

"Here is the work of the lord!"

"My flag, defend my brethren!"

" **Luminosité Eternelle**!"

She raise her flag then planted in front of her. A barrier was created shining brightly while defending the people behind her. All stared at their savor with amaze. Some started to cry for the miracle which was happening in front of them. Others where recording the moment with their phones while gawking.

Once the rain of arrows ended she sprinted towards the army without fear. The people tried to stop her but she was already fighting the army.

Ruler use her flag spear to smash some of them breaking bones and weapons who tried to repel her. She disabled them elegantly making her look like an angel of death. The soldiers tried to surround her but once they got close Ruler twirl her spear around making small wind vortex. They where toss away by the force some wasn't like meeting the sharp end of the spear. The became frustrated with her then charge forward without a care.

Sieg suddenly appear in front of Ruler while placing his hand on the group.

"BREAK!" He shouted while pouring prana to ground creating a web of light towards the upcoming troops. Once it reach them the ground bellow explode. Some died from debris hiting their head or vitals other where disable breaking their hands and legs. The remaining troops feared to die so they drop their sword to surrender. Both of them relaxing seeing the enemies giving up.

" _Rider what is your statues?"_ Sieg mentally called him.

"I _'m chasing down some of them who kidnap civilians Master!"_

 _"Be careful Rider."_ He told him.

Before they could move on the people behind started praising them.

"Thank you for saving us!" "You save us all!" "Who are you two?" "Mister that was awesome!"

Men, women and children thanking them. Some took pictures while others praying to God.

Both felt proud. They gave bow to them showing appreciation to their compliments.

Soon Mordred cam crashing down in a red flash. Still in her full armor she walk towards the two. The people where shock from her entrance but to their surprise again the helmet mechanically opens to show a women underneath it.

"Holy shit it's a chick!" "It's a girl?" "A women?!" The crowd said.

Mordred start to leak out a dark aura making the witness flinch.

"Don't call me girl you hear me ?!" She shouted at them

"HAI!" Some piss them self.

" _Master!"_ Rider mentally called.

" _Yes Rider?"_

 _"Tell the others to head back to the shop something happen!"_

Sieg eyes widen. She called the two blondes instant telling them the news.

"Kojiro!" Mordred froze. Her helmet attach it self again then flashes away. The two run worried.

 **Back at the shop**

In a red flash Mordred landed near the building. Horror in her eyes. Corpses are scattered outside. About 30 men where lying on the ground dead and only a few where badly injured.

She sprinted towards the door while making his armor vanish.

"Kojiro!" She forcefully opens the door while calling for his name.

"Yo Mordred!"

"Ha?"

Sitting in a chair while drinking a cup of coco was Kojiro. His left hand was covered by a bandage while his face has scratch marks. He has blood and dirt on his clothes. The two stared at each other for s good minute. Mordred went in front of him slowly. She raise her fist then punch him in the face.

 _PUNCH! BANG!_

AWW!" Kojiro fell face first. He rub his face while trying to stand up. "What was that for!"

"That's for making me worry!" She grab his collar bring him to her eye level.

"Sniff... You idiot." She trembles then embrace him while crying on his shoulder.

"I'm fin Mordred. I'm fine." He rub his head to comfort her.

"You have a lot to explain mister!" She told him.

"Hai hai."

"Ano?" The both soon notice the amount of people staring at them.

"Can we go now? You two seems need some space." A guy said while everyone nod.

"Eh?"

 **Later that night**

After everyone left to go home while asking them to keep their identity a secret. Which they gladly agree. Kojiro closed the shop before anyone else see them. They head upstairs to rest and freshen up.

"You where a soldier before Kojiro?" Ask Ruler in fresh clothes while drying her hair. Everyone was in his room to get some answers.

"Yeah I work for the JSDF but before that I'm actually a contract mercenary by the higher ups."

"So your like an hired assassin?" Ask Astolfo who was sitting in a chair the wrong way.

"Well I do a lot of stealth mission before so you could say that I am one."

"Hmm but how old where you at that time. Did you had an early retirement Koji-kun?"

"Yep. And I was only 20 that time. I'm actually a child soldier grew up not knowing my parents or any relatives. The Goverment took me and trained me to be one." He said with a sad smile.

"Ow. We're sorry that it brought back bad memories." Jeanne apologize.

"It's fine. The past is the past now why don't we go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and left expect Mordred who stayed. She was sitting beside the bed with him. Kojiro didn't know what to say to her but to his surprise Mordred push him to the bed.

She was on top of him staring deeply in his eyes. Kojiro couldn't look away.

"Mordred I'm -." He was cut off when a pair of lips touched his.

Mordred kiss him.

It quickly ended and they both where blushing. His mind tried to process what happen. Thinking back he saw Mordred as someone close to him. Yes she was rude at first but once he get to know her. He sees her as a caring person. Looking back at her eyes which where now stream with tears. Wiping her tears away hegently cherish her cheeks.

"I love you." He told her.

Mordred face imitated a tomato for second

"B-Baka! Don't suddenly say that!"

He laugh a little. She was really cute when he is teasing her. "Hehe fine."

Mordred place her head on his chest while mumbling something.

"I love you too."

"You say something?"

"N-Nothing! Just go to sleep already!"

 **The next day**

The sound of knocking woke up Kojiro from his slumber. Sighing then standing up to answer the door. Opening the door he was greated with a familiar face.

"Yo Kojiro-kun! How are you?"

". . . . . Itami?!"

"He he. You and your friends need to come with me" Itami Yoji said.

 **Later**

The world was shock on what happen in Ginza that day. But what surprise them more was the Heroes who defended the people. News of 4 brave men and women wearing unique armor fought protecting the citizen from the unknown invaders. Pictures and videos where release for them to see. The Goverment tried to figure who this individual are. But nothing was matching to their data files. People who witness them interview for questions. Some said they're Gods defending their people. Other believe they aliens with the power they show. But everyone of them gave those four a title on how the people saw them.

"The Knights of Ginza"

"Pfft it fits them so well." Kojiro laugh a bit. The group where inside a government SUV not know where they are heading. Itami gave them the news of what they did. Astolfo and Mordred felt proud while Jeanne was embarrass for the title they earn. Sieg seems he didn't care because he wasn't reacting at all or not paying attention.

"So how did you find me and my friends?"

"Ow I was their at the palace when your friends defended those people. That girl over there mention your name. And I sometime visit your place without you releasing." Itami said.

"Wait a minute your where that guy wearing a big head domo mask while ordering take outs!"

"Aha yeah that was me." Itami nervously said.

"Did you know I lost a lot of customer because you scared most of them." While raising an eyebrow.

Itami looked away while shaking nervously.

"Koji-kun who is this guy?" Astolfo ask.

"Hmm ow this is Itami Yoji. A friend of mine when I was still in the JSDF." He answered.

"Ow." Everyone reacted.

"Sigh anyways where are we going?" He ask.

"Hmm ow we are meeting with the Defense minister."

". . . . . . . . . . Shit." He facepalm.

The rest where confuse.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoy this chapter. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note:

Disclaimer - i do not own any materials that are used in the making of this story.

I was having some glitches making this but now it's fix I think. Anyways to the people that are commenting. Yes I do plan to make Sieg transform into Fenrir but no he will not be able to turn into Siegfried. He doesn't have the special command seal in his arm in this story.

i have nothing much to say so enjoy the story!

Chapter 4

 **Special Region**

 **Ministry of Defense**

"God I hate this." Kojiro was in a bad mood. Not only Itami didn't told him where he was taking them. The 'WHERE' turn out to be here in the Ministry of Defense.

"It's not that bad in here." Itami said.

"It's not the place I'm talking about its the guy who I'll be facing."

"You scared or something?"

"I am not scared."

"Ha?" Kojiro stop for a moment confusing the others. Kojiros hair was covering his eyes. Strangely his hair started to rise moving likes flames showing his eyes red and glowing while his body was leaking a dark aura. An evil smile was on his face.

"I'm furious." He said with a creepy laugh.

The rest turn pale shivering on what they witness.

Itami have seen this before and the effect can be devastating.

"I-I think I've summon the D-Devil." Itami nervously said.

"You think?" The others hoped.

Once they're in front of the Defense Ministers office Kojiro has already calm down but still annoyed.

"Oi Ita-kun why is Koji-kun reacting like that?" Astolfo ask.

"Well we are about to witness it. And don't call me that."

Once they entered they where face by man who looks in his forties. He was standing in the middle of room and they notice he was sweating and fidgeting a lot. To their surprise Kojiro made a move.

He suddenly sprinted toward the men then leaping across the room while doing a drop kick. Kojiro hit him in the stomach making the both of them crash on the table behind the guy. He stand up then dust himself off.

"That's for not visiting me old man." He told the guy who was crying and clenching his stomach in pain.

The bystanders behind couldn't comprehend what they're seeing. Itami could only sigh knowing this could happen.

"Kojiro-kun please don't kill the Minister of Defense."

". . . . . . . Eh?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Minister recovered quickly after that and now everyone was sitting on the couches provided. Kojiro was still mad and the knights still doesn't know why. Mordred was beside him trying to calm him down.

"Forgive me if I haven't introduce myself yet. My name is Kanou Tarou the Defense Minister of Japan. I'm sorry for calling you all here without notice. I have something important to tell and also to offer." The minister said.

"Ehhh what is your relation with Koji-kun ?!" Astolfo eagerly wanna know.

"Hmm ow! His my adopted son."

". . . . . I kinda saw that one coming." Mordred said. Ruler was a little surprise while Seig and Rider where nodding their heads. Itami already knows that. He met Tarou a long time ago and the two are close friends since they have the same hobby. Being an Otaku.

"Wait then why his name is Kurosawa and not Kanou?" Ask Astolfo.

"Because we had a deal that I wasn't gonna be named Kanou when he adopted me." Kojiro answer his question.

"Make sense. But why Kurosawa?"

"Because it sounds much more cooler." His cheeks tinted red. Rider,Saber and Ruler where giggle when they heard that.

"Err anyways I would like to personally thank the five of you for what you all did at Ginza." He stood up then respectfully bow to them.

The four heroic spirit felt honored but Kojiro was still moody.

"I feel like you are gonna offer us something crazy."

"W-well the higher ups plan to send some men to the gate after the JSDF made a base of operation inside. They plan to gather Intel."

"Let me guess. They pick me?" While he harden his eyes.

"Y-yes." Tarou started to sweat.

"And tell me why they chose me to do the job?" His glare became more intense.

"I-I kinda m-mention your n-name." While looking away from him.

Kojiro had poker face. He slowly pull out a gun. Everyone freak out when he pointed it at the Minister.

"Give me a good reason why I should accept it." Now he was smiling like nothing bad was happening.

"T-They will pay 3x you usually earn from missions and they will provide your friends protection." He said while his whole body couldn't stop shaking.

"Protection from what?" Mordred question.

"From other countries. After what you four displayed on the invasion other nation might hunt you down for their own needs. While we only wanted the four of you to live hear peacefully while protecting this country from threats in the future." He answered.

It was a good offer. The Knights will leave in peace away from the government while they will earn a powerful ally to protecting the country and its people. It's a win-win for both.

While Kojiro was thinking other where thinking somethings. "Koji-kun how much did you earn before?" Astolfo wonders.

"Hmm ow! Roughly 300,000 $ per mission."

The room became quiet. The four heroes started to shake while thinking about the amount.

"three h- hundred thousand x f-four?!" Jeanne was trying to do the math making her look dizzy while holding her head.

"Think of all the cakes I could buy!" Mordred was now imagining herself swimming in a endless sea of dessert.

"Holy shit! You mean your rich?!" Rider shouted. Sieg was now fanning an overheated Jeanne at a corner.

"Pretty much but I don't use all of it. I only use it when their is an emergency. I don't spend that much."

The only thing he ever use it on was building his cafe. His travel fee and equipments when ever he was on a mission.

"Sigh fine I accept the offer. But I want one more thing." Kojiro went toward to his so called father then wisper something to his ears.

The minister eyes widened then he chuckles.

"Fine expect it to arrive in a few weeks." He smiled.

He rise from his sit while everyone else follows. Jeanne was now pass out in a corner.

"I thank you for coming today and accepting our offer. Expect a call within a week." He bows again.

The rest nod and started to leave. Sieg carried Jeanne in a bridal style. Making the minister sweatdrop a little.

Once they got outside Astolfo ask Something.

"Hey Koji-kun what did you said to your father?"

"Nothing important." Making Rider pout not getting an answer.

Once they have return back home. Itami went back to do his job. Kojiro and Ruler went upstairs to rest while Mordred headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. Leaving Rider and Sieg nothing to do.

"Master do you want to get some ice cream with me? I heard theirs a buy one take one promo this week." Rider suggest. Sieg made a thinking pose but soon nod to say yes.

On the end of that day nothing pretty much happened.

2 weeks later

Mordred was really bored. The cafe was back in business and people are now flooding the shop again. For the past two weeks they where having a hard time getting out because the street was flooded with people. News spread so fast that the Knights where living in the district of Ginza but they didn't know specifically where. The media wanted to see them for pictures and interviews. But it didn't last long when the Goverment interfer and told them to leave. After that they made a deal with the media in other to not disturb them which they appreciate. The next day the crowd was gone and they where free to go outside. Kojiro was recieve a message stating that they should not be worried because the government had already deal with their problems. It also told them about the operations date , time and place.

When the cafe was reopen it started slow but ended quickly within minutes after someone shouted outside saying they where open. The people who came only thanks them for what they did then took a sit to order. Kojiro made sure that no tv reporters where allowed in the shop. Mordred handles the job easily.

Right now she had nothing left to do expect waiting outside. Kojiro left a while ago and told her to wait for him to call her. After one hour he called and told her to wait outside. She was cluelessly standing outside but then the sound of an engine alerts her. Looking at the direction of the sound she could see something coming towards her. To her surprise it was a motorcycle and she recognize the model. It was a red Yamaha VMAX the one she saw in a magazine. The one riding it was wearing a helmet hiding his face.

The biker park in front of her gaining a lot of attention. He turn of the engine then remove his helmet. It was Kojiro.

"Kojiro?! Where did you get this bike?" While she still was marveling it.

"It's was part of the deal when we went to the ministry. I was told it arrived today." Getting of the bike while walking towards her. She was still staring at the bike.

"Here." He gave the helmet to her.

"Ha?"

"It's for you."

"What!" Mordred shouted. Still confuse and shock at the time.

"Think of it as a birthday gift since we past that when you arrive here." He told her. Her birthday was on May 1 and its already late summer. Kojiro saw her looking on a magazine about motorcycle and this model caught her eyes.

Mordred was speechless. Never in her life she recieve a gift from someone. Her mother Morgan Le Fay didn't even great her on her birthday. She felt happy.

She took the helmet then bash it on his head.

 _SMACK!_

OUCH!" Kojiro held is head trying to lessen the pain. "What was that f-" he was cut off when a pair of lips touched his. He didn't expected that one.

Once it ended Mordred was blushing while looking away. He chuckle then show her the keys.

"Wanna take it for a ride?"

He recieve a grin for an answer while she took the keys from his hand. Saber got on the bike then call him.

"Oi! You're coming with me mister."

Kojiro could only sigh while getting on the back. Saber started the engine revving it for a couple of times. Once Mordred was satisfied hearing it she release the brakes then they speed off.

Back at the shop

While the two where having fun outside. The others where packing up for the mission which will be in two days.

"Ehhh seem those two will be home late. Hope they have the time to prepare." Astolfo said.

"Actually Kojiro was already done packing Sabers and his." Jeanne told him.

Rider felt annoyed after hearing that "Not Fair! He should have told us earlier so we can spend more time before going!"

"Don't complain and finish your packing." Jeanne sigh then turn to Seig. She instantly turn red seeing Seig holding her panties that got mix with his stuff.

"Sieg-kun!" She grab it in a flash while breathing heavy.

Sieg tilted his head in confuse.

2 days later

The group where now standing in front of the gate. Itami and his team where their to escort them. Somehow Itami did something heroic on that day earning him a rank up. They have already cover grounds on the other side while the enemy force where trying to pierce their defense.

The knights where already inside a military jeep. Itami was driving it while his team where riding one on the back.

"You guys ready?" Itami question them. They all silently nod while Rider and Saber grinded happily. The jeep started to move heading towards the dark path. Leading them to new world to see.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The ride was long and dark. But they're now on the other side. On top of the hill they could see beautiful forest and mountains from afar. But the senerio soon change when they notice the remains of a battlefield.

Corpse of men animal and even beasts where scathed around. Vulture everywhere eating dead flesh of the decease.

"Aughhhh I can smell it all the way here." Astolfo complains.

"It's more like a massacre. Are they that desperate to win?" Jeanne felt depress. Sieg place his hand on her shoulder to give comfort. This reminded him of assassin of the black faction.

"Tsk bunch of idiots." Saber didn't like what shes seeing.

Kojiro knows they've seen their own war. But the output of every one of it was always unpleasant.

"So what do plan for now." Itami ask him.

"We will head north while trying not to get any attention. Might learn this regions language if needed." He said.

"Once you pass the base you all are on your own. So good luck Kojiro-kun." He gave him a salute.

"Pfft don't salute at me. I'm not even a soldier anymore. See you later Itami. Let's go guys." They group headed north to the unknowns. Learning and maping their ways up top. Not know what is waiting for them.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoy this chapter! See you guys later!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I'm back! So I've read the comments and I will admit that I'm not offended if you think my grammar and spelling are crap. Because it is. Again I only wanted to share my story. I am sorry if it's really painful to read this. I'm trying my best to correct my grammar which is why it will take time before I could publish a new chapter.

To the people who enjoy my story I thank you. I'm not good with words but I appreciate all the comments,follows and favorites. Finishing this story is my goal right now and maybe after that I'll ask some to polish it.

Anyways I plan to add another character from Apocrypha to make it more interesting. She will be reveal in this chapter and you could already guess who because of the title. I have nothing much to say so enjoy the story.

Chapter 5

 **Woman in White**

"Soooo what's the plan?" Astolfo ask them while they where hiding at the edge of a forest.

Once they have left the base it didn't take them long enough to find a dirt road. They decided to follow it heading further north. After a few hours of travel the sun started to fall so they set up camp near the woods. Rider suggested to scout the area with the help of Hipogriff which they accept. While they where preparing the tents Rider suddenly return bringing news of his findings. He saw a town not to far from their position.

The five wanted to check the place but Astolfo said it was heavily guarded. They didn't even know if the people their are hostile.

Now here they where hiding in the bushes, a hundred meters away from the town while observing.

"Well we could... try to sneak in from behind?" Kojiro suggested.

"And aren't you suppose to be a hired assassin?"Mordred ask.

"Hey I don't do ninja stuffs. I prefer facing my opponent."

"How about we make a disguise?" Ruler said.

"Hmm it could work but we don't have anything to use." Kojiro search inside his pack.

"Sigh . . . We should head back camp and discuss what to do in the morning." Jeanne started to head back but notice something was not right.

"Wait a minute wheres Rider?"

Everyone blink their eyes looking clueless except Seig who was now pointing somewhere. The three turn their head looking at the direction he pointed.

They saw Rider skipping towards the guards.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"RIDER!/ASTOLFO!/THAT IDIOT!"

All started to panic.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Earlier that day on the outskirts of Sadera**

Pina Co Lada and her trustful knights are heading towards the town of Italica. She wanted to investigate the the people her country invaded. After receiving news from her father the emperor that the enemy destroyed their league on Alnus hill. She was determined to meet this green men they called before deciding her next course of action. She send a messager to inform the town of her arrival. She plans to stay in the town while figuring out how to not die while dealing with the green men.

They just left the capital by horse and would take almost a day of travel. Now they're about to enter the forest outside of Sadera walls. Pina saw in the corner of her eyes that one of her companions became agitated.

"Hamilton is something wrongs?"

"Pina-sama there where rumors about a women in white appearing in the forest outside the capital." One of the knights Hamilton Uno Ror said. Norma Co Igloo and Grey Co Aldo also know about the rumors.

"A woman in white?" Pina look at the three with wonder.

"I've heared it from one of the gate guard. He said a traveling merchant appear one day. The man was looking pale and frighten. The merchant told them he saw a group of dead bandits lying around in the middle of the road he pass by. Before he could escape the scene a woman in white appear from forest while dragging a dead body. The merchant was so frighten that he ran away leaving his things. After that many more had claim they had seen the woman." She said.

"Interesting."

"B-but it's just a rumor! S-so don't think about it too much Pina-sama." Trying to convince the princess not to worry.

"Hmm if the rumors are true then I suggest we prepare ourselves. The forest is the fastest path leading to Italica so we have no choice but to enter it."

"Hai Pina-sama!" In sync they said. So the team head on straight , hoping nothing could go wrong.

 **Few hours later**

It was late afternoon and the group where almost at the end of the forest. Nothing eventful happen which made Hamilton relax. The horses started to slow down reminding them to take a break. They set up camp on the side of the road and conveniently a stream was nearby. They let the horses drink to replenish their thirst.

While the two men where making a campfire. Pina decide to scout the area in search of food. The men protest but the princess told them not to worry since she can handle herself. Hamilton came along just to be safe.

Half an hour later the two returns. It was already dark when they arrive. The two caught four rabbits good for each of them. Surprisingly Hamilton did the skinning.

"You sure you want to do that? I can help if you want." Ask Norma.

"It is alright I can do this by myself." She have done this kind of things before while training to be a knight.

"Don't worry Norma. I've seen her done this many times." Pina told him. She was smiling remembering the past.

Hamilton felt happy that the Princess believe in her skill. She was glad growing up beside her. But soon those thought disappear when a twig snaps alerting the Knights. They stood up while unsheathed their swords.

The bush in front them rustle violently. Then yellows eyes appear glowing in the shadow while it made growling noise. Suddenly it leaps out of its hiding place. A grey wolf shown itself. It was skinny showing signs of hunger.

Pina grip her sword preparing to defend herself. The wolf notice her movement then it sprinted towards her. It leaps again showing fangs and claws ready to tear her apart. The princess steps forward while moving her sword in a stabbing motion. Her weapon enters the beast open mouth piercing the head. The wolf drop down on the ground dead.

"Phew, atleast is was only one." She said while removing her sword from the corpse.

"Pina-sama are you all right?! There is blood on your hand!" Hamilton becomes worry after seeing her highness bloody hand.

"Hm ow it's not mine. I just need to clean this before it starts to dry." Hamilton felt relieve hearing that.

Everyone felt at ease for a moment. But it was quickly shatter from the sound of growling in every direction.

"Pina-sama they're more of them and we are being surrounded!" Shouted Grey.

In sync the wolves dash forward from the shadows. Almost a dozen where rushing toward them. The knights prepare themself from the wolfs attack. One got close to Grey and leap forward to bite his head. The man dodge to the left and swing his sword down beheading the wolf. Another tried to take advantage of his expose back. But Norma intercept its path startling the wolf. He did a upper slash hitting it deep in the chest killing it.

Meanwhile Pina and Hamilton are facing four of them. Two went for Hamilton. She focus on her target and rush forward. One went for her right while other on the left. Both leap at the same time to pin her down. She slide under the two leaping wolves. Her sword pointing upward cutting one of them in the stomach. It crash on the ground spilling its guts. Recoving quickly she dash toward the lone wolf stabbing its neck. She back away to assist Pina knowing the one she left was dying slowly. Pina Have dealt with the other two easily. The remaining wolfs stop after seeing half of their kinds died. Feral eyes observe the four but suddenly they tense up.

"Hm?" The pack sniff the air then slowly back away which confuse the four.

"Something is not right." Pina said alerting the three.

 _ROOAAAR!_

A loud roar of a beast was heard. The wolves whimper then left disappearing to the forest. The Knights regroup knowing something else was coming.

They didn't have to wait because a pair of red eyes glowing in the dark can be seen in the tree line. Slowly it reveal itself.

"P-Pina-sama please get back behind us." Grey was shaking. He knows the beast in front of him.

"W-what is that thing?" She ask nervously. The thing was big as a horse. Black fur covers its body. Sharp claws and teeth that can easily tear flesh.

"It's a hellhound." Norma had read about this creature. Like a wolf it hunts in packs. Roughly the size of a tiger it can overpower a fully grown man. But this one is different. It was much more larger and it seems to be alone.

"Pina-sama we need to leave!" Hamilton told her with fear.

"I will not leave you to die!" Pina made her stance. Their fear vanish after hearing her words. They smile that she cares for her allies.

"Hmp it can't be helped. Please be careful Pina-sama!" Norma grip his sword.

the beast let out another roar that echoes in the night.

 **Unknown location**

A few miles from their camp. There is a place deep inside the forest. A place filled with different kind of flowers. A hidden garden.

A young girl can be seen in the middle of the garden lying down in a bed of white roses. Clad in a white dress while holding a giant mace on her chest. Hey eyes covered by her long reddish pink hair. Making her appear like an angel resting in the night.

 _ROOAAAR!_

"Hm?" Gold and blue eyes open slowly in the dark. The women sit up then turn her head to the direction of the sound she heard. She stand up straight dusting herself. Then she starts to run heading towards the sound.

 **Back at the camp**

The four Knights where breathing heavy. Bruises and wounds can be seen in each one of them. The hellhound was also injured but not showing signs of being tired.

They can't find a weak spot. Before their attacks could hit the beast react quickly to defend itself then strikes back. Now the four are in defense. Before they know it the hound charge forward. Grey and Norma tried to hold their ground. The beast lower its head hitting the two throwing them away. They crash in a nearby tree in pain.

"Grey! Norma!" Pina shouted alerting the beast. It leaps toward her opening its jaw showing row of sharp teeth.

"Pina-sama!" Hamilton scream with horror in her eyes.

Pina shockly close her eyes waiting for the pain to come.

"RAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Eyes shut open hearing a battle cry of a woman. A giant mace hit the hound on the side of its face. Strangely the mace generates green sparks of lightning. The hound was thrown to the side with so much force.

 _BOOM!_

It crash in the dirt creating a dust cloud from its impact. Everyone was shock from the sudden appearance of the woman. They set aside that to check the hound if it was still alive. Once the the cloud of dust vanish a dead hellhound was lying on the floor. It's face look crush and deform while the neck snap in from the impact it made.

Pina was surprise from the strength the woman have shown. She shake off her shock and look at her savior. A young girl wearing a beautiful white dress. Pina then realise who was in front of her.

"T-The woman in white?!" Hamilton nervously point at the young woman. She started to freak out a bit while the young woman could only look at her with a sweatdrop.

The two men where now heading back while holding their own body in pain.

"The both of you are alright?" Pina ask with worry.

"A lot of cuts , bruises and a dislocated arm. Well live." He chuckle at the end.

Pina sigh thanking the gods the two survival the crash. She now face the you women.

"I thank you for saving our lives. My name is Pina Co Lada." The other told their names also.

"Hmmp" she nod.

"Err can you tell us your name atleast." Pina ask.

The young girl made a thinking pose confusing the four. She stop to nod and open her mouth to speak.

"BER-SER-KER" she told them.

"Berserker?" In sync they say to confirm what she said. She gave a nod for yes.

"Well Berserker I know it's too much to ask but can help us find a place to stay?" They need to treat themself quickly before their injuries get worst and the camp got destroyed from the attack. The horses where safe somehow. Same goes with there supplies and belongings.

Berserker made another thinking pose making the Knights sweatdrop. She nod while making a follow me gesture with her hand then started to walk in a direction. The other grab the horses then follow her lead.

 **Meanwhile back in Italica**

"Can't believe we got in." Kojiro felt stupid while walking around the Town of Italica.

"We where a bit paranoid actually ." Saber said with s layback tone.

Rider came back quickly after talking to the guards. Somehow the language they use is a mix between Greek and Latin. They question the pink head if how does he knows.

" _Ive traveled many countries in my life. I learn a lot of language from it also."_

He laugh happily after that while making the others facepalm. He was told the place is a trading town and anyone can visit. The reason it was heavily guarded right now because a lot of bandits tried to attack it recently. They where given permission to enter and a warning to not disturb the peace. Right now they are searching for a place to stay. With the help of Rider finding one will be easy. They plan to talk to the person who is incharge of this town if they can get any information about this world. Sadly it was getting pretty late. Everyone was tired and hungry to think.

Sieg was silently following the from behind. Suddenly he felt something familiar. Looking behind he search in the direction he felt the pull coming from. Trying to figure out what was trying to connect with him.

"Sieg-kun are alright?" The voice of Ruler removing him from his focus. She look confuse and concern.

"I felt something odd. Maybe I'm just tired so don't worry about me" He told her with a warm smile. Ruler felt relief thinking to much about his condition. Little did they know someone out there felt it also.

 **End of Chapter**

Next chapter would might also take some days. But don't worry I'll not go anywhere. See you guys later!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note:

Sup guys. I haven't played League of Legends for a while so decide take a break. I also played a game called Death Gambit which was really good. Think of it as a side scrolling Dark Souls. For now I plan to finish the story before I get a beta reader. Currently I haven't found anyone yet but hopefully someone out their can help me in the future. Also I'll be out again for a few days but don't worry I'll be working on the next chapter while I'm gone. Anyways enjoy the story!

Chapter 6

 **Battle in Italica**

Maui Formal is a young girl with long orange hair and blue eyes. Became the head of the Formal Clan after her father Colt Formal, died participating in the Empires expedition force to the other world. She is now in charge of the Town of Italica which is right now having a problems with bandits. After the death of her father their troops revolted becoming bandit terrorizing the town. The lack of military force is giving them a hard time to defend themself. She send a message to her two elder sisters but she haven't recieve any letters lately. Both of them got married in separate clans. One in Roen Clan while the other in Missna Clan. Both also join in the invasion but majority of their soldiers plus the heads of clan were butchered in Ginza. The two sisters trust Myui to take care of the Formal territory while they where gone to help their own clans. Leaving the young girl on her own.

She wanted to leave this place but she couldn't betray the people of Italica. But hope arrive after recieve a notice from the princess Pina Co Lada herself that she was heading here. It would take two days or less for them to arrive.

The problem is that she doesn't know their situation here. It will be dangerous for her to come to this town. She just send a letter to the a Capital in order to ask help. Now she is praying that her message would be granted.

 _Knock Knock Click_

An elder maid name Kaine enters the room.

"Myui-sama there are people here that wanted to see you."

"Eh?" Myui tilted her head in confuse.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Berserker felt something was not right. After saving the four from the beast she brought them to her special place. The Knights were astonish when they arrive at the hidden garden. It was like a sea of colors while the moon shines above them. Berserker pointed them at a carriage on the edge of the garden. When they check it the thing was filled with supplies and merchandises. They found medicine and and bandages to patch them up. They believe it belongs to the merchant who started the rumor. Fleeing after he witness Berserker dumping bandits on the middle of the road. But the young girl was nice even if she was weird. She doesn't speak that much only making grunting noise if she's angry. Or clicking her tongue for being annoyed. Berserker has her quirks but it fits her so well.

The next morning the four woke up early to continue their journey. They ask Berserker if she wants to come with them to thank her. She shake her rejecting their offer then open her mouth to speak while pointing back to the garden.

"Home." She said making them realise the garden was something special to her if she treat it as a home.

Pina wanted to honor this young woman for saving her life and even ask her to join her fellow Knights. She could offer something for her to accept but she couldn't think of anything. She tried asking the other but nothing came up. The girl was a complete mystery. They don't know anything about her but only one which is her love for flowers.

While they were making a debate on how to convince her Grey decided to check the main road if someone stop by at the destroyed camp.

Berserker was staring toward west. She felt a connection toward that direction last night. Until now she could feel a small hint of her own. But it wasn't the only thing she felt. A large force of evil intent was heading toward west.

"Berserker is their something wrong?" Ask Pina in concern. She notice the young girl was staring from afar for a while.

"Danger."

"Ha?" Confusing Pina. Berserker then points toward west making Pina look puzzle. She look to the direction then observe the scenery. About a couple of miles Dumas mountain range can be seen from here and Berserker was pointing at the left side of it. For a second she couldn't figure out what she was telling or showing her.. But she then realise what was at the other end of that mountain.

"The Town of Italica is just at the other end of that mountain. Is that are you telling me?"Pina become worry.

"Hmp." Berserker nod surprising the others. "Bad ... Feeling."

Pina did not want to believe that the town of Italica is in danger. Could berserker sense magic in the air or a person from afar? While the princess was in thinking deeply Grey suddenly came back running.

"Pina-sama I've encountered a messenger from the Town of Italica. He was heading towards the capital asking for help. The town is being attack by bandits."

The princess eyes turn horror. Berserker may have sense a horde of bandits that may attack the town right now. It would take a day before reinforcement will arrive. Pina then decided.

"Berserker I know you don't want to leave your home. But please we need to ask you to help us for this one." She plead to her.

Again the young woman made a thinking pose. Nodding then she points at the field.

"Protect." She said.

Pina understood quickly what she ment.

"I understand." Placing her right hand on her upper left chest she made a vow.

"I Princess Pina Co Lada promise to protect this sacred place from anyone who dares to harm it."

Berserker gave her a warm beautiful smile which made the two men blush.

"We leave now! Unload the carriage so the horses can pull us faster!" She order her Knights. They only have four horses and adding an extra passenger could slow them down. They strap all four of them in carriage while bringing only the important and useful items.

Berserker pick a white rose to bring it with her.

"Berserker we need to go." Hamilton told her.

She made one final look at the garden before leaving her home.

 **Meanwhile back in Italica**

Current Myui is nervously facing a group of 5 people wearing strange but familiar clothes. The guards who brought them here said they were searching for the one in charge of Italica and were told they have something important to ask.

" _Hopefully this people are here for good purpose."_ She wish.

They look kind enough except the girl with blond hair with green eyes because she is showing an irritate face while glaring at her. It was scary to look at.

Then the pink head spoke "Oi Saber! Don't scare her!."

"Tsk why are we facing a kid?"

Myui couldn't understand the blonde girl but can tell she was not happy to see her.

"I think she's the one we're looking for." Kojiro told Saber.

"Shush be quite you two." Ruler shush the both of them.

"Ehem.. Good day to you young lady! I am Rider and we are travelers from a far away land." Astolfo lied while hiding his name.

"I-I'm Myui Formal H-Head of the Formal Clan."she introduce herself nervously.

"My companions can't speak yet the language here so I'll be the one who will interprets our conversation."

Myui nod showing she understands. "What can i do for you travelers?"

"We would like to ask informations about this land." He ask.

The young girl raise her eyebrow in confuse. This people only wants something simple.

"Just information?"

Rider ask the others if they needed something else. After a brief moment they decide.

"Yep for now we only need the knowledge of this kingdom."

"Is there something you could offer in exchange for this information?" She could ask them to help her with the bandits terrorizing the town. They carry swords while giving off an aura of a knight. What they request is easy to get but the only place here that have books was in the mansions library.

"Is there something particular you want Lady Myui?" Ask Rider.

"Actually we ha-" but she was cut off because the door shut open while a guard storms in the room with dreadful face.

"Lady Myui an army of bandits are heading towards us!"

Shocking Myui and Rider while others couldn't understand what is happening. Rider translate immediately what the guard said making them look furious. Myui is now scared for the people of Italica. She couldn't think of a plan how to command the soldiers to defend the town. Her worried state wasn't unnoticed by the five. Rider then told her.

"Lady Myui do not worry. We can provide assistance dealing with the bandits." Giving her a grin.

"What? But why?" Tilting her hair while having a question mark in her face. They might look strong but facing an army is something else. Rider laugh while looking at her confuse state. Making Myui feel awkward.

"We may have no connection with this place but we can't just let those bandits destroy the lives of innocent so trust us. We want to help protect this Town." The other where smiling showing confidence. Myui couldn't understand but to admire them. They show good intent for the towns safety and she couldn't say no for their offer. This people are kind to help others in need.

"T-thank you." She tried not to cry but tears are dropping from her eyes. Rider pats her head to comfort her while chuckling.

"Sigh why are we doing this mission again?" Ask Saber.

"To protect our new home." Both Sieg and Ruler said.

"For the adventure !" Rider and Kojiro cheers.

"I thought you would say money?" Mordred ask Kojiro. "That's just a bonus." While scratching her cheeks earning him a doubtful look from the rest.

 **Meanwhile**

A hundred meters away from Italica the army of bandits were getting close. Men with swords, spears, axes, bows and arrows charging towards the town with rage on their face. The guards close every entrance while they prepare to defend the town.

Once the bandits got close enough the guards fire arrows to kill or disable the enemy. Some hit but other gain only a scratch or two. The bandits didn't care for their fallen brethren while they recklessly charge forward.

The enemy have reach the wall and now we're trying to break the doors open or climb the walls with wooden ladders. They tried only to be hit by an arrow In the head or body. Others that have reach the top got stab by a sword or spear killing them.

The guards are having hard time with their numbers. Some of them died from stray arrows fired by the bandits. It wasn't looking good.

"Do not let them get inside!" One of the guards said but died when a bandit stab him with a spear from behind.

The enemy have reach the walls and are now attacking the guards. They kill without mercy with a sadistic expression.

Suddenly a screech from above alerting all of them halting their attack. In the sky a figure could be seen flying under the clouds. The screech was loud that could be heard by the people inside the town. Then the figure dive towards to the army. The bandits notice it was beast that looks like an eagle. And someone was riding it while holding a lance.

 **"Trap of Argalia!"**

With a shout the figure speed up while shining brightly leaving an image of a shorting star. It pass outside the edge of the wall so fast leaving a shockwave of air. Bandit were sent flying from the impact. Many of them died getting hit by edge of the lance held by the rider while others lost limbs and now screaming in pain.

Back on the walls the guard were speechless and couldn't determine what happen. The bandits up top are confuse and now scared after witnessing their allies died easily.

"Don't just stand their in shock! If we open the g-" a bandit tried to command them but couldn't finish because something shot him in the head.

"What th-" another one got hit by the unknown force making a small hole in his now bleeding chest. Soon many more of them fell without knowing who is attacking them.

On top of a tower near the center of the town. Kojiro was peaking through the scope of his sniper rifle. It was a Type 97 sniper rifle which was his favorite.

"Impressive. Your accurancy is good. Not only you could be an Assassin but also an Archer if you become a Heroic Spirit." Mordred was beside him eating a sandwich Kojiro made a while ago.

"Hmm haaa... Why are you not helping?"

"Rider can handle them alone and I want to spend time with my Wife." She grabs another sandwich from his pack.

"What about Sieg and Jeanne?" He ask.

"They're at the gate making sure the people are safe inside." She then grabs another one making Kojiro sweatdrop.

"Sigh atleast save some for me."

"Hehe sure sure." She gave her a cheeky grin.

Back at the battle the bandit leader was frustrated from the lost of men. They didn't expect the town to have a strong individual protecting them. More than half of them are dead while the others are starting to feel scared.

"Grr everyone retreat!" He commands his troops. They follow to save their own lives.

 **Meanwhile at the edge of the forest**

"Pina-sama I see smoke ahead!" Norma shouted alerting the others inside the carriage. They have travel for a few hours in the forest. Their injuries from last night were now healed thanks to the medicine they found. They where now near the Town and smoke can be seen from their position. Hamilton notice an army of men where fleeing away from the scene.

"There are men running away from the town Pina-sama!" She pointed out at the army. Confusing the others.

"What's going on?!"

Suddenly Berserker jump off the carriage then dash towards the army with anger on her face.

"Berserker?!" They tried to call her but she was fast.

Berserker ignore their call and run faster. I few meter away the army notice the young women with a giant mace in hand. Confuse from her appearance they couldnt react quickly when she jump high in the air heading towards the center of them. She grip the mace in her hands then swing in it with all her might.

"GRRHAAAA!" She smash her mace in the ground with such force making a large crater. The bandits didn't know what hit them. A lot of them went flying from the force. Crashing to the ground breaking their bones. Some who where safe from afar could only watch in fear.

Berserker wasn't done yet and leaps forward to the closes bandit swing her mace with ease. The unlucky bandit body went flying from the impact of her mace. Another tried to avenge his comrades and tried to stab her at the side. Before his blade reach its target Berserker suddenly grab his face then smash his head to the ground killing him.

 _THUG_

An arrow hit her in the shoulder but she didn't react. Now she was even more mad. She remove the arrow then slowly turn towards the one who shot her with deadly glare. She watch as the man with a bow legs shake then fall to his knee. Raising her mace she charge it with her power creating sparks of green light. Bring it down again smashing to the ground. A bolt of lightning shot up from her mace to the sky. The clouds around gather on top of them all while it turns dark. Lightning starts to rain down the army killing almost all of them.

Once the sky clear up the field was visible to all. Burnt bodies of men scatter around the field. Only few survive but they could only look in horror around them.

"Hmmp." Berserker hands on her hips while pouting.

Pina and her knight jaw where hanging while eyes are open like saucers.

"What just happen?"

 **A few minutes ago**

Back in Italica people were cheering seeing the enemies where fleeing. The guards are now resting from the battle. Kojiro and Mordred went down to meet with Sieg and Ruler. Astolfo was still flying in sky while he surveillance the area. Suddenly the clouds turn dark then bolts of lightning start to strike down the field outside Italica. Sieg felt something familiar while it was happening. Rider landed near them and also felt the familiar power from that. Saber wasn't happy and she may know why.

They open the gates once the clouds clear up. To their surprise someone they know was walking towards them.

"Fran-chan?!" A shock Astolfo said making Berserker look annoyed. His face turns into a smile then he starts to run toward Berserker with open arms.

"Fran-chan!" Berserker step back with a sweatdrop. Rider embrace her and she couldn't react quickly to dodge. She let her pamper her like a child knowing he wouldn't quit once he started.

"Ow its you." Saber said. Berserker frown. She really didn't like Saber of Red after she was stab by her sword. But her attention was taken when she saw Sieg staring at her. She felt a connect, a part of her inside of him. Grabbing Astolfo then toss her away like a sack of potato. She walks forward toward the confuse homuculus. Now she was in front of him staring at his eyes with a curious look. She reach for his face touching his cheeks gently. Surprisingly she spoke a word.

"Mate"

.

.

.

End of Chapter

hope you like this chapter! I'll be back in a few days^^


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note

So again I've read the reviews and some of you are asking stuffs like can 'Sieg do this' or requesting to add more characters in the story. I will not spoil you all but yes more characters will arrive. Try to figure out who :P

Also in the future i will explain in the story why they arrive in the Gate world. But some of you may already figure it out. XD

Hmm what else... Ow ! If you know anyone that can help me clean this story. I'll gladly accept but I think I should finish this story first before polishing it.

Lastly I will change things with the harem. So expect someone to be remove and to be added. And I'll be doing some minor to major bashing to Pina's father and brother.

That's pretty much it so enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 7

 **Demihumans**

"Mate?!" Everyone right now are either confuse or shock. Sieg couldn't understand what was happening. Why is Frankenstein here? How did she arrive in the special region. Many more questions needs to be answer. He didn't even realize his left hand was patting Berserkers head.

"Hmm... Mate." She was now smiling, listening to his beating heart. The head pat felt great making her embrace him more.

"What is going on?" Kojiro wisper to Saber.

"How the hell should I know!"

 _CRACK_

The sound of knuckles cracking made them pale.

A girl with blonde hair turning to silver while a sadistic smile was on her face. Skin becomes pale while her clothes color darken. A pair of golden eyes opens.

It was Jalter.

Kojiro, Saber and Rider step back away. They have seen Jeanne transforming into her Alter form before. It started whenever someone tried to flirt with Sieg back at the Cafe. One of them went too far. Jeanne went yandere. Kojiro was force to close the shop because of her. After a day she turn back normal smiling like nothing happened.

 **"Seig-kun care to explain why this woman is clinging to you?"** The tone of her voice made them shiver. Berserker still hugging Sieg turn towards Jalter then growl at her. A nerve appear on Jeanne's head making her more irritated.

 **"It seems this young lady have** **a death wish."** Out of no where dark flames rise from her body. At the same time the ground started to shake.

The three who step back a minute ago were now running away searching for cover. Something big was going to happen.

 **"Hehehehe."** Jalter laugh with so much evil and joy.

Berserker let go of Sieg then face towards Jalter.

"GRRRRR!" She started to release green energy around her body. Her glaze was deadly with so much evil intent. The ground beneath her cracks while random green sparks appear around.

Their power can be felt for miles. People inside the town started to panick thinking another attack was going happening. Animals inside the forest were spooked making them flee.

"Sigh this is getting out of hand." Seig needs to make this stop. Someone can get hurt because of them.

 _SMACK X2_

"Ouch!""Gha!"

Sieg was holding a giant paper fan. He just smack it on their heads. Where did he got it? Only Sieg could answer that. Now both girls have a red steaming bump on the head.

"S-Sieg kun why did you that to me?!" Jalter tried to ease the pain by rubbing the bump gently. Same goes to Berserker.

"If you don't stop now. No cuddles tonight."

Jeanne's hair and skin turns back into its original color. Dropping to her knees with horror in eyes.

Sieg said something powerful to make the Maiden of Orlean like this.

Meanwhile Berserker was smirking. Laughing softly to Ruler pathetic state.

"Berserker... Behave or no head pats."

"Gha!?" Berserker jaw drop in shock. The head pat she recieve a minute ago felt amazing. Now her mate was going to stop doing it to her. She made a pout then turns her head away. Mumbling about something.

"Sigh atleast it's over."

Meanwhile the others who left were hidding behind a bolder.

"I think it's safe to go back now." Kojiro said while looking through his sniper scope.

"A-Are they done?" Ask a terrified Rider. He was in the front sit when Jeanne demonstrate what will happen if someone tried to take her Sieg-kun away.

"It's seem so." Kojiro hate to admit that Ruler can be really scary if you did something to her or Sieg. He regret teaching Sieg stuffs to attract customer. Because Jeanne gave him a beating after she founds out.

Mordred was silently observing. She may be a tough knight but Ruler is something else. "Yep we should head back... I'm getting hungry." Kojiro deadpan when he heard that. "Hmm?" He notice a carriage heading towards the town. Four of them wearing fancy clothes with light and heavy armor were riding it.

"Let's head back... We got company."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back at the gate Sieg felt tired after dealing with Ruler and Berserker. He doesn't know how to handle them both if they keep this up. Right now the two were glaring at each other.

"Having a hard time?" Mordred ask him while smirking.

"Ha! I take that as a yes." The gang were patiently waiting outside the gates of Italica for the carriage to arrive. One of the guards told them it may be the princess who notified them of her arrival.

"Shh be quiet the princess is here." Rider said.

The carriage stop just in front of them. A woman with red hair bolted out of the carriage and rushes toward to the group.

"I am princess Pina Co Lada of the empire who are you people?" She ask with a serious face. She spots Berserker clinging to a man with brown hair. _"Friends of her?"_

Rider translate what she said to Kojiro. Ruler, Sieg and Mordred can already understand their language. Kojiro was left behind.

"Pffft Pina Colada." Kojiro, Astolfo and Mordred held their laugh. Her name was base on a cocktail they know. Ruler facepalm from their antics.

"Is there something wrong?" Confusing the princess. Her Knights were now beside her.

"It's N-Nothing... Anyways I am Rider and this are my friends." Everyone else introduce themself. "We are a group of travelers and the one who protected this town from the army of bandits." He proudly proclaims.

"I see. Thank you for defending Italica. Is the head of Formal Clan safe?" Pina wanted to ask more about what happen but not right now. She'll question them later.

"You mean Myui-chan? Yep she's back at the mansion perfectly safe." Rider said.

 _"Myui-chan?""_ Very well. I would like to offer all of you a feast to celebrate for saving Italica."

Again Rider translate it to Kojiro. Saber seems happy to hear that. They weren't in a hurry to explore the special region. So taking a break sounds nice.

"We gladly accept the offer your highness."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back inside the town. Many soldiers were helping their comrades while the civilians provide assistance. Others were removing debris cause by the fight. Almost two dozen died on that battle. No innocent bystander were harm. This was the scene the princess was witnessing. She was glad to see the town was safe now. But a part of her felt bad for not able to provide help for this people.

 _"Father I blame you for starting this war."_ Biting her lower lips to draw out blood. She may love her father. But his actions is causing pointless death like this. " _I only want peace for this country."_

"Pina-sama?" Hamilton frown when she saw the blood on her lips. She too felt sad after witnessing the condition of the Italica.

Grey and Norma were helping the guards. It would been bad if they see the princess like this.

"Sigh I'm fine Hamilton. I'm just thinking a lot." Wipping the blood on her lips.

Right now the bandits that survive were held prisoners. They were gathered near the gate. One of them was a Siren name Myuute. She help the bandits to deflect some of the guards arrow shots with her wind magic. The bandits threaten her if she doesn't help them.

She and other more bandits surrendered quickly after they witness the unknown rider who attack them. She felt small comparing her magic with the pink hair. Hopefully she made the right choice to give up.

"Excuse me miss are you a siren?"

Myuute flinch from the sudden question. She turns to toward the person who ask and surprisingly it was the pink head rider.

"Y-Yes I am." She is scared but force herself not to show it. This person in front of her has the power to kill an army.

"Cool! I've never met one before. Ow! I am Astolfo but call me Rider miss..?" Riders eyes was full of curiousity and excitement. Myuute fear vanish after seeing this persons kind gesture.

"Myuute... Myuute Luna Sires."

"Such a nice for a beautiful Siren. It is nice to meet you Luna-chan."

Myuute cheeks gain a red tint from the compliment. It was a first for Myuute that someone told her she was beautiful.

"T-Thank you lady Rider." She tried to show respect to this kind person. But the sound of laughaster coming from Rider confuses her.

"Sorry... The truth is I'm a guy." He told her.

Everyone who was near enough to hear what he said pause. Myuute tried to process the information she just recieve. _THING!_

EHHHHHHH!"

Rider rub the back of his head while forcing a smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Rider seems having a good time." Kojiro said.

The heroes were heading towards Formal mansion. Pina and her Knights were just behind them.

"He's an idiot." Mordred tried not to facepalm. Rider made a friend which was a former bandit. He was chatting with the girl Myuute about his travels and stuffs.

Somehow the guards agreed to release the girl on Riders request. At first they didn't allow it because she needed to be punish for her crimes. But Myuute explain her situation. They were convince to let her go.

Now free she plan to leave this place to start over. But she didn't know anyone that can help her. Surprisingly Rider offers her to travel with them. She didn't want to be a bother to the person that set her free. But thinking deeply. This might be a new start for her. She always dream of traveling the world when she was young. And this offer can grant her wish.

"Give him a break. He seems happy chatting with Myuute." Rider introduce his new travel buddy to them. Ruler and Sieg were glad for Rider finding new friends. Mordred had a headache while Kojiro was amazing to meet a Siren. Berserker didn't care while still clinging to Sieg which irritates Jeanne more.

Pina was staring at Berserker for a while now. She couldn't forget the power she display a while ago. Mages she know couldn't do the stuff she did. She realize how close she was with the savior of Italica. " _Are they also powerful?"_

Pina-sama?"

"Hm? I mean yes Ruler-San?"

"Are you alright?" Gaining the attention of the others.

"It's just that... How long you all know Berserker?" She ask. She was curious with this people that has powerful magic.

"Well we only know each other for a couple of weeks but we are pretty close to her." Rider said.

"Yeah .. Close." Mordred smirk which Berserker notice. A nerve mark appear on her head.

"How about you Pina-sama. How did you met Berserker?" Ask Ruler.

"Actually she save us four from a mutated hellhound we believe." She smile.

"Good job Fran-chan!" Rider give her a Thumbs up. Berserker turns away to hide her blush.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They were now inside the mansion in the dining room. Mordred was busy eating the food on the table. Kojiro was cleaning his rifle at corner of the room. Since he couldn't speak their language yet he made himself busy. Rider and Myuute were still chatting. Pina was talking to Myui about their future plans. And Sieg was eating his food calmly while both Berserker and Ruler were glaring each other again at his side.

The maids enter the room bringing another set of dishes for them to eat.

"A warrior bunny?" Myuute notice one of them is a warrior bunny.

"Is there something wrong Luna-chan?" Ask Rider. Mamina the maid heard Myuute. She went close to see what was the problem. Everyone's attention was on her.

"Last night a group of bandits were talking about joining another invasion. They said it was the home village of the warrior bunnies and the army was lead by the prince Zorzal."

Mamina drop the tray she was holding. Her hands were shaking. The news shock them all.

"Myuute-san are you sure you heard them saying my brothers name?" Pina ask her seriously.

"Y-Yes Pina-sama."

"Tsk I didn't expect him to disobey father."

"What do you mean Pina-sama?" Ruler ask with curiousity.

"A few days ago my brother Zorzal plans to invade the Grasslands of the Head Hunting Rabbits. Father disagree because it was a waste of soldiers. Somehow my brother disobey him and did it himself. Myuute-san when will they attack?"

"In 3 days. I believe the army is already heading their."

"And it will take us almost a week before we could catch up." Grey said.

"Pina-sama the other Knights will arrive here tommorow. We leave now and meet up with them along the way. But it might not be enough to face your brothers army." Hamilton told her.

Pina bite her lower lips again drawing out blood. She really hates her family. They didn't care if innocent people will get killed.

"We can help you." Kojiro said. Surprising her.

"What do y-"

"Like I said we can help you." Kojiro and the Heroes were now looking serious.

"Why?" She ask. This people were only passing by when the bandits invaded Italica. So why are they giving her a hand.

"It simple. Because..." He chuckle. Saber,Rider,Berserker,Ruler and Sieg were smiling confidently.

"It's the right thing to do."

Pina and her Knights felt the power from his words. Myuute was speechless. Somehow this people... no Heroes wants to save other who are in needed. She saw hope from them.

"Thank you." A tear drop from her eyes.

"Ahh we still need to hurry if want to catch up with your bothers army." Said Myuute.

True getting to the Grasslands will take them almost a week from here. Her brothers army were already heading there in 3 days tops.

"If we have the military dragons our travel time will be cut in half." Norma said.

"Dragon?" The heroes all turns toward Sieg. Confusing the others.

"...what?"

 **Meanwhile**

A few mile away from the village of the warrior bunnies. Tyuule the queen of the tribe is hunting with her tribe members at the forest surrounding the village. They held spears and sharp curve swords,

"Hmm?" She raise her right hand to signal them to stop. Looking down foot prints of an animal can be found.

"It seems will be having a feast tonight." She smirk. It was a foot print of a giant boar. They were rare around this area. They are deadly creature that can charge with the speed of a horse and the power of a bull. Following the track they went deeper inside the forest. Unknown to them a figure up on the tree was watching.

Half an hour following the foot prints they found themself in a open area full of grass. In the middle of the area a giant flat rock can be seen. On top of it was the creature they were searching. Black and white thick hairy fur. Long sharp tusk on its mouth and Red deadly eyes. It was the giant boar.

They slowly creep near it to strike without missing. Ten meters away they attack. In sync they trust their spears or stab their swords to its thick skin. The beast felt pain then started to move around. They tried to held it down but the strength of the beast is a different level. They were sent flying. Tyuule crash near a tree in pain. Her left leg got injured from the fall. The boar wiggles its body to remove the spears stuck deep in its skin. Tyuule tried to stand up but the injury was making it hard for her. Once the boar remove all the weapons stuck in its body. It charges to the nearest warrior.

"Delilah!" Tyuule shouted.

Delilah heard her queen and quickly dodge the incoming boar. She wasn't injured so she quickly went towards Tyuule.

"Thank you Tyuule-sama."

"Tsk we need to finish this quickly."

the beast charge again towards the both of them. This time they were prepare to dodge and counter the beast.

Before the beast could arrive an arrow pierce the creature head making It stumble to ground.

"Eh?" The boar didn't even realize an arrow was on his head and died instantly. _"How did that arrow pierce is thick skull?!"_ Both of them mentally said.

Suddenly a figure drop down from a tree near them. She was holding a strange bow. Wearing green clothes that matches her green yellow hair. A pair of animal ears on her head and she also has a tail of a lion. Her green eyes were staring at them.

Tyuule and Delilah held there weapons. They don't know if this woman in front of them was a threat. She is strong if she could pierce a boars skull with a bow and arrow.

"Who are you?"

"I am Archer."

 **End of chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

[Still fixing]

Authors note:

Hey I'm back! Its been two weeks since my last update. I had to do something personal while I was gone. Sorry about that.

So on this chapter Sieg will reveal his powers and another Servant will be joining. Try to guess who because i don't want to spoil you guys :).Next chapter will be the start of the battle so it will take some time for me to finish.

Lastly thank you for reading my story. I am to see people enjoying it. Again forgive me if my grammars are shitty. I'll fix everything once I finish the story. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 8

 **To the Grasslands**

"D-D-DRAGON?!" Pina and her Knights were pale as a sheet. In front of them was massive black dragon that suddenly appear out of no where. Myuute was shaking while gawking stupidly.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Seig in his Fenrir form told Rider who was scratching the back of his head.

"Ehehe."

 **A few hours ago**

"No" Sieg sip his tea while trying to look away from Rider because he's doing the puppy eyes. The heroes were having a meeting to decide if Sieg should show his ability to the princess. Right now they are using one of the vacant rooms in the mansion.

"Ow come on Master! They need help and you're the only one that can!" Rider pouted.

"Sigh you must understand Rider. It's not a good idea for Sieg to transform. Especially in this region." Ruler said.

"Why?"

"Because here dragons exist and big evil looking ones are feared by many. So if you think about it. People will start to panic and lose their shit if they see a huge dragon passing by in the sky above them and we don't want that. He might end up being hunted by the empire." Kojiro said. He already about Sieg power. At first he didn't believe it but after seeing how serious Sieg was made him think that it was real. The guy also doesn't lie to people which is a good thing. "Also I heard from the guards that they spotted a fire dragon roaming around the region. Beside him was Saber... Eating again and not paying attention at all.

"But we need to save them!" Still doing the pleading puppy eyes. Sieg could only sigh to that.

"Sigh alright I'll do it." Making Rider eyes sparkly." We just need to get away from here so people will not see me. Only the princess and her friends will know about this. If rumors start to spread about me. I'm blaming you." Rider nod happily.

"You sure about this Sieg-kun?" Ask Ruler.

"It's the only way and we don't have enough time to find a better solution."

"Sieg is right. I could ask help from Itami or the JSDF but again we don't have time for that. We live once everyone are ready to travel. Rider tell Pina to meet us outside Italica." Kojiro said.

Everyone left the room while Rider went to inform the princess.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Where are we going?" Pina ask the heroes.

They have left the town an hour ago and are now heading deeper inside the forest. They only brought a big carriage with two horses pulling it and some supples inside.

The princess and her Knights were clueless. Rider told them to wait outside the town. When they arrive, great news was given to them. Surprisingly they have the transportation that they need. The confusing part was their ride was hidden and they were the only one that are allowed to come and see it. She ask why only to recieve a nervous smile from the pink head. Pina couldn't afford to wait so she accept the condition and follows them.

After an hour of traveling they arrive at the location. It was a empty grass field that is a bit further away from the main road. They exit the carriage while looking around the area.

"Are you sure we're at the right place? I don't see this transportation you told us about." She gave them a stern look.

She didn't recieve any replies from them. She was about to ask again but suddenly Sieg move. He was walking towards the middle of the clearing.

"Pina-sama can you and your Knights promise us to not reveal what you will witness today?" Ruler ask her with a serious look. Her friends did the same. Pina couldn't help but gulp. She look towards her comrades and was given a nod.

". . . We promise." The heroes were glad to hear that. Everyone turn towards Sieg who arrive at the center.

He close his eyes and breath deeply. For a minute nothing happen. The princess started to wonder. She was about to say something but suddenly they notice the wind was slowly becoming stronger. Leaves and petals started to drift in the wind. They saw it circling around Sieg like a mini twister. Then he started to speak.

 **"Start Transformation!"**

 **"The pilgrimage to the beyond..."**

 **"I am one who soared with the heavenly cup."**

 **"The one who became an impious dragon!"**

A blue light appear on his chest. It shine so bright that made them cover their eyes.

"What is going on?!" Pina started to panic but keep herself calm. They were hit by a small force of wind but didn't stagger. After a few seconds the light vanish.

Pina remove her arm from her face. She rub her eyes to adjust her vision. After she and her Knights face forward and then turn pale. Hamilton started to shiver while Grey and Norma were gawking. At the back Myuute can be seen past out on the ground. Lastly Pina eyes were wide as a dinner plate. She point her shaking finger at it and yells.

"D-D-DRAGON?!"

A dragon with black and grey scales. Almost 40 to 50 feet tall. Claws were sharp that could tear flesh easily and a strange glowing marking on it chest which matches the color of its blue green eyes. It was like staring at a giant jewelry. Four curved horns that made it look like a demon of some sort. Two giant wings that could make a strong gust of air. Lastly its long tale that has a few spiky scales.

Pina couldn't control her emotions. Fear, confuse, and many more emotions where mixing inside her head. But she was also amazed. Even thou it was terrifying. This dragon was majestic. It didn't show any signs of being hostile like other dragons she saw. Their kinds are known for being not a friendly creature. Only a selected few can be tame and it would take years to make them follow orders.

She tried to compose herself but couldn't. The dragon in front of her made her speechless.

"I told you this was a bad idea." To her surprise the creature spoke and its voice sounds familiar to her ears.

"W-Wait a minute is that Sieg?!" Again she pointed towards it.

"Hi hi ! That Sieg-kun princess!" Rider playfully said to her.

 _THUD_ *

"Pina-sama!" The princess fainted.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I am Archer." Those are the first words Atlanta said to the bunny warriors in front of her. They were the first people she met and actually talk after wandering this land. She arrive in this place weeks ago without any knowing why. She woke up near a river deep within a forest. Become confuse from the sudden change of scenery because the last thing she remember was seeing an endless void. Strangely enough she still remember everything that happen in the Holy Grail War. That memory gave a foul taste in her mouth. Dying on Riders arms, killing hundreds of Homuculus. . . Fighting Ruler.

Anger started to consume her. She couldn't forget what Ruler did to Assassin. Jeanne d'Arc , the Maiden of Orlean. A women who was seen as a saint. Killed a child without mercy.

Atlanta couldn't forgive Ruler but she also couldn't forgive herself. She knows her dream was impossible to accomplish. What could a huntress like herself could do alone to achieve her wish. She just wanted to save and love all the children's in the world. But after witnessing the end of Jack the Ripper. She now knows that not all of them can be save. Assassin was suffering from the pain of her legend. She ... They were created from souls of childrens that were abandon, and died in the streets. The only way for them to be save was to kill them. In order for them to be free from their suffering. Atlanta couldn't accept that. She couldn't let them die without knowing the feeling of being love or having a family.

At the end she failed to understand what is right and what is wrong. But maybe her question can be answer one day.

 _"Archer? What a strange name."_ Tyuule thought. "I thank you for the assistant Archer. My name is Tyuule and this here is Delilah." Atlanta nod to that and went towards her kill. The warriors also come closer to check the dead boar.

"I am impress that you were able to penetrate its thick skull with that arrow of your." Tyuule said while inspecting the boar. "I can tell you are strong."

"It is nothing to be impress. You could say I have some tricks up my sleeves." Atlanta said." You can have the beast. I don't need it." That surprise the bunnies. It was tradition to them to take only what you kill. They didn't succeed on capturing or defeating the beast and since they always follow their tradition. Archer is the one who should take it,

"Are you sure? You don't mind us taking your kill?" Atlanta didn't need the boar because it was only dead weight to her. Hunting food was easy for her and the forest provides a lot of animals to hunt.

"Just take it." She then starts to walk away.

"W-Wait!" Tyuule tried to call her but she was to late because the huntress was already leaping in the trees. She was fast enough to disappear quickly in the forest. Tyuule tried to use her ears to sense Archer but couldn't.

" _Tsk that women is like a ghost. Still her skills are something else. Wish she could be our ally."_

"Delilah call the others. We are having a feast tonight."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Arghhh... My head..." Pina open her eyes while holding her head.

"Pina-sama! Thank god you're awake." Hamilton felt relief seeing the princess ok.

"What happen?" She could see her Knights gathered around her. Everyone look worried and sick? Grey face was green.

"Well you fainted after witnessing the dragon and you hit your head on a rock when you fell." Norma said.

"Dragon... Right... Sieg turns into a dragon. But how? W-wait where are we?"

"... Pina-sama do not freak out."

"Why?"

"We are currently on the carriage... And Sieg is flying while carrying us."

She felt a breeze then heard a voice. "Ow! Sleeping beauty is awake!"

Pina went to the front of the carriage. Her jaw drop when she saw how high they were.

"Yo princess!" Rider called her. He was riding on Hippogriff flying on front of them. On his back was Myuute sitting and holding on Rider for dear life. Pina also notice that indeed they were being carried by Sieg with his dragon hands.

Shaking her head Pina realise something. "Wait Rider-san where are the other?" She haven't seen anyone else inside the carriage except her Knights.

"Hmm they are on top of Sieg-kun Pina-sama!" He pointed up.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"This is fun." Kojiro was having a good time. He and the rest of the Heroes were sitting on Siegs back. The homoculus made a boundary field around him. Inside people are safe and were not effected from the strong wind outside the field. He also added some sort of spell that made everyone stick to his back so no one will fall from the sudden movement he makes. He learn magic when he was still in the reverse side of the world. While guarding the Grail an old man appears in front of him. Next thing he knew a bunch of knowledge about spells and magic was force inside his mind and the old man suddenly disappear. After that encounter he started to experiment with the knowledge he recieve. Now he has a few more spells that could help him in the future.

" _It's like a space ship... But a dragon."_ Kojiro thought. " _I've been watching too many futuristic movies lately."_

Mordred was laying back taking a nap while Ruler and Berserker were arguing for some reason.

"What's their problem?"

"Something about who should be the one to sit on Siegs head which is stupid." Saber said making Kojiro chuckle. She couldn't get any rest because of those two. They been doing it for almost an hour now. "God can I get some peace and quiet!"

"I feel sorry for Sieg. . . . .I'm glad I only have you." Saber blush.

"Hmp don't jinx it. You'll regret it if someone else starts to fall for you idiot. I don't mind sharing just you hope that person doesn't irritates me."

"... Wait you don't mind sharing?!"

 **Meanwhile**

"Achoo!"

"Are you cold Tyuule-sama?"

"No * _Sniff*_ Something made me sneeze. Weird." " _I don't know why but I feel... Annoyed?"_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So it's magic?" Pina ask to confirm what Rider said. He and Myuute join them inside the carriage while the beast he was riding disappear." Yep!" The pink head told her how Sieg transform into a dragon. He said that he was a Mage and so are the others. The magician who thought them learned many spells in her life. Sieg learn the spell that let him change into a dragon. Rider on the other hand learn to summon a familiar. He didn't told her what magic the others hold. " _I hope this will convince the princess._ " Rider thought. Pina understand if they didn't want to show theirs. Many magicians around the kingdom were very secretive with their work. So she wasn't surprise if they are also like that. "

"I see. It's scary to think that we are traveling with a bunch of powerful magicians. You people might not look like one but you can prove being one." " _The magicians I know uses staffs to cast their spells. This guys are using weapons that are use for close combat. Strange."_

 _"_ Now that I have explain everything. I think that we should set up camp somewhere. Sieg can't fly all day. He needs his rest." Rider explain

"We still have a day before arrive their Pina-sama. I saw the Emperial Capital from afar a few hours ago. I believe we are already half way there." Hamilton said.

"Right. It's getting late and we need all the energy before we arrive there. Rider-san can you tell Sieg to land somewhere to camp?" Rider gave a nod and exits the carriage. He summon Hippogriff to catch her mid air and fly towards Sieg.

"Sigh... I'm losing my mind with all of this stuff." Pina thought out loud.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After a few minutes Sieg found a clearing near a river. The Knights set up camp while others check the area for safety measure. Ruler offers to make the campfire. Surprisingly Mordred was fishing on the river. This confuse the heroes but shrug it off. They bought food for the journey but Kojiro wanted to cook something. He bought out his sniper rifle bring only one magazine.

"Hm? What are you doing Kojiro?" Ask Ruler.

"I'm going hunting. I feel like cooking something for everyone. If Mordred caught a fish it might not be enough."

"Want me to accompany you Koji-kun?" Rider question.

"Na I am fine on my own." He started to leave. Mordred heard them talking so she yelled to him.

"Be careful honey!" *facepalm*

The sound of giggles can be heared while he left the camp.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hmm haaa" Kojiro was looking through his snipers scope. Breathing deeply to make himself focus. He spotted a deer after half an hour of walking in the woods. The deer in this place was strange. It's fur was red with spots of black. It's size was normal but the weird thing was its horns. It has three large sharp horns with red tips. _"How the hell that thing supports itself with horns like that?"_

 _"You know what? Fuck it." *BANG*_

The deer didn't get the chance to react and died instantly from a shot on the head. Kojiro went towards its kill.

"This deer have good muscle. Lots of meat good enough for everyone plus Mordred. Now how am I going to carry this?"

 _*snap*_

Kojiro instantly pointed his rifle to the direction of the sound. It was rare that someone was able to sneak behind him. "Wa!"

"Ha?" In front of him is a kid. He couldn't tell if the kid was a boy or a girl because of the hood and thick cloth she/he is wearing. The kid was surprise from the sudden reaction Kojiro did. Bringing his gun down he call the kid. Why is there a kid in the middle of the woods?

"Are you ok?" The kid stand up then dusted himself/herself. Facing towards him the kid nodded. A sweatdrop appear on Kojiros head. Suddenly the kid again fell down face first without warning.

"Oy are you really ok?!"

 _growl~*_

Ow."

Kojiro brought out a energy bar he always bring when going on missions. He walk towards the child and crouch down to give the food to him/her.

"Here. You can have it." _"I just realise the people here speak in a different language. I hope this kid understands me."_

The kid shakily sit up which remove the hood that hides his/her face. Now Kojiro can see her appearance.

" _It's a girl."_ The kid has white short messy hair. She has a cute face that matches her green eyes. He also notice a scar on her right cheeks and left eye.

The girl was staring the energy bar he was holding. Kojiro unwrap it then offer it to her. The girl reach for it slowly. She quickly grab the bar then ceriouslt observe it. Kojiro silently laugh a bit from her reaction. For few second the kid checks the food in her hand. She opens her mouth and took s bite.

Stars appear on her eyes. She then ate the bar in one big bite, chewing it with gusto. After eating it she made a satisfied face which made him laugh." _This kid is cute."_

Kojiro stand up and back towards the deer.

"I'm heading back camp. If you want more. You can come with me. I can make you something to eat."

"Mama."

"!Wha-?" He confusingly turns around to see nothing. The kid just disappear. "Where did she go?"

Looking around he search for any signs of the kid. He couldn't find anything to indicate that the kid left. Not even a foot prints on the ground. It's like she vanish in thin air.

"Weird." Kojiro continues to plan how to bring back the deer. He remove the head while cutting off the limbs. He tie up all the legs in one rope then tie up the body to carry it on his back.

Again he look around hoping to see the girl. But no one was around. It was getting late so He started to head back camp. He did not notice a pair of green eyes were watching him in the dark.

 **End of Chapter**

So I used the dialog Sieg use on Fate Grand Order whenever he cast his NP. I couldn't think of anything else to use. Yep it's Jack our favorite loli assassin. I gave her a skill to hide herself in the shadows so that she could follow Kojiro. Yes I'm making Kojiro her mama. It fits idk why. Yep the troll is here. Anyways I'll see you on the next chapter!


	9. Updates

Sorry if I wasn't able to upload for a long time. I Was having a family problem. I'll try to update before the end of the week. I do apologize for the really long wait.


End file.
